Dagger Through the Heart
by HughloverX
Summary: Another one of Stryker’s weapons brings Stryker back to health and wants revenge for what happened to his Colonal. He’s going after the Xmen especially Wolverine. Surry not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own the X-men. Really all I want is Wolvie. . . Sexy beast!

_Thoughts _"dialogue"

Summary: Another one of Stryker's weapons brings Stryker back to health and wants revenge for what happened to his General. He's going after the X-men especially Wolverine.

**Dagger Through the Heart**

Near an old military complex high in the cold Canadian mountains, a man hunts. He seems to be about 25, muscular, strong, and in tune with his surroundings. He spots his prey, a white rabbit, nibbling on a bare shrub. Something scares it. _Damn!_ He would get it another time. He had to get back to the complex and take care of the General.

When he got back he made sure everything was well. _The General has been making very great advances in his health. He may even be ready to speak soon._ He walked up to the man lying on the table. The man was short and a little pudgy but looked like he carried himself well. He wore glasses and had graying hair and a beard.

"General Stryker? Would you like anything?"

"I want," he said in a raspy voice, "I want revenge."

"Yes sir. We will have our revenge on the one's that did this to you. I'm still loyal to you. I will make them pay."

* * *

"Logan, did you grade those "Why You Need Self-Defense" papers yet?" Scott asked.

"Ah, no. Did you do that "Why Am I Such A Dickhead" paper yet?" Logan retorted.

"Behave yourselves, boys. Why don't we take a break? I'll go get us some lunch," Ororo said as she got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with some sandwiches and three bottles of Root Beer.

"Here you go. Logan, here's your Roast Beef sandwiches. Scott, here's your ham sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and mayo. And for me a cucumber sandwich," she said as she handed out the food.

"What's with the Root Beer?" Logan asked.

"Well, Logan, beer is not allowed in the school, but due to your thick adamantium covered skull you must not have been able to get that huh?" Scott mumbled to him.

"Well, Scott, do you want to know what it's like to have adamantium in your skull?" Logan said while showing his fist where his three claws could come.

"Guys-"Ororo started, but then Rouge came through the room with Bobby.

"Hey, Logan, stop it Bobby! You, ah, have a message. Bobby give it to him." Rogue told her boyfriend. He handed the note to him. The note said

**Wolverine, come up to Canada**

**Quickly. Your answers are at**

**Alkali Lake. See you soon.**

**Dagger**

"So . . . what's that mean?" Bobby asked pointing to the note.

"I don't know. I'll see ya later," and Logan left.

"Hey, Logan. I think that we should go with you. Just in case," Ororo suggested.

"No, I'll go by myself. I'll be back," then he left for the garage. Later that day he took the jeep and left for Canada.

* * *

Ok, be easy it's only the beginning. I'll write another chapter later K? Plez review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got reviews begging me to put up another chapter, so here ya go.

* * *

Logan, finally made it to Alkali Lake, Canada. He had made good time and he had enough supplies to last about a week there. He stopped along the road and walked to the edge of the lake. He stopped and looked out over the lake remembering the last time he was here.

"Hey Jean," he said quietly to the lake, "God, what am I doing here?"

He looked down and breathed out a sigh. When he breathed in he caught a scent. It was vaguely familiar. As fast as he caught it, he lost it.

"Wonder what that was."

* * *

"Hmmm, he actually showed. The General will be very pleased," said the young man. He was looking down on the lake where Wolverine stood.

"Good, he came alone. This will work perfectly. Wonder if he's looking for the General or that girl I found. I must ask General Stryker what I should do with her. Maybe he will let me have her. She's very pretty and has beautiful red hair," he quietly thought out loud.

He slowly turned and left, it would be a very interesting day.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Logan turned to go back to the jeep.

"Well, I guess this Dagger guy didn't feel like showing."

He walked to the jeep and smelled that same scent again only this time it was stronger. He turned around and saw a figure looming in the trees. He unsheathed his claws.

"Whoever's out there, I'd suggest you turn tail and run," he listened for any sound.

He walked into the grove of pine trees to look for whoever was following him. He found nothing. After a thorough look he sheathed his claws and turned around to walk to the jeep. Before he got out of the tree line he felt a needle drive into his neck. He turned to see who had done this, but by the time he turned around all he saw was a blurry figure. The next thing he saw was the snow and then black.

* * *

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," said the young man standing over the Wolverine, "and you were the greatest assassin in the world. Ha! Looks like I've upstaged the great Wolverine. You know . . . if the General didn't really want to watch you die while begging for mercy from the great agony of what we have planned, I would kill you now to show how great I am."

He grabbed Wolverine's shoulders and started to drag him back to the complex.

* * *

"I wonder how Logan's doin'," Rogue said to Ororo.

"I'm sure he's fine. How about we ask the Professor to check up on him," Ororo said as she got up to find Charles Xavier.

She found him in his office having a chat with Scott.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if-"

"Of course Ororo, it would be no problem," said Xavier as he wheeled himself to Cerebro. He went in and started the machine.

"Checking up on Logan?" Scott asked when he got to the outside of Cerebro.

"Well, it's a long trip sooo . . ." Rogue started.

"I get it. I was also wondering how that," he stopped and looked at Ororo who was glairing at him, "guy's doing and treating my jeep."

The doors opened and Xavier came out looking shocked and pale.

"Logan's in grave danger. You must go quickly. His life is in danger."

* * *

K? Tell me if you want me to keep going. Tanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'll write another chapter. This one's going to be interesting!

Logan fought through the blackness of unconsciousness. When he finally opened his eyes he found himself shackled tightly to a wall facing an iron door. He had to stand on the leg shackles to give his arms a break. He couldn't move his arms far enough to use his claws, so he was pretty much stuck till he could get an opportunity to be free from wherever the hell he was. He only had his pants on. They took his shirt, jacket, shoes and socks.

_What the hell is this place? Who the fuck thought that they could do this?_

Then, a young man came through the iron door. He seemed to be about 25, strong, and somewhat familiar. He walked up to Logan without any fear whatsoever.

"Well, Wolverine, you finally decided to wake up," he said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you remember, Wolverine? You taught me everything I know."

"What?"

Just then the man grabbed Logan's face with his powerful right hand to make him look into his eyes.

"Listen," the power in his voice was enough to make any normal person fear him; "I brought you back so you can be the person you were. You can be strong again, you can be feared again, and overall you can be you again. You should be thanking me," He threw Logan's head against the wall.

"Thank you? For chaining me against a fucking wall? What the hell do you mean I can be myself again?"

"You ask way too many questions, Wolverine. You weren't like that before."

"Before what?"

Before the man got a chance to answer a man rolled in in a wheelchair. He was in a military outfit. He was a stout man that was graying in the hair and beard. It was none other than William Stryker.

"Well, well, Wolverine," he said, "welcome back."

"Oh no. No, no," Logan said quietly to himself.

"Oh yes, Wolverine. We brought you back to bring you back," said the man.

"You never answered my first question. Who the hell are _you_?"

"Wolverine, _that_ was your apprentice, Dagger," Stryker told him.

"Apprentice?"

"Yes, you taught me how to kill."

"What? But I-" Logan started, but couldn't finish. He wanted to say that he never taught anyone to kill, just self-defense, but there was something about this Dagger, that reminded him of himself and that scared him.

"General? Why is he like this?" Dagger asked.

"Because he doesn't remember anything. Now you must be like he once was, and teach him," Stryker said to Dagger, but he never did take his eyes away from Logan and Logan just glared back at him. Dagger grinned at this.

"Dagger let him be for the night. No food, no water. Tomorrow we will begin the training," Stryker dictated and then wheeled himself out closely followed by Dagger who turned, grinned, and closed the door to leave Logan with these thoughts.

_Oh no, I'm back. They're going to change me. They're going to make me into a killer. Again. So, that was my past? Killing people? If so who? Whoever Stryker wanted. He turned me into Wolverine and he'll do it again. He was a murderer, a killer, an assassin. God, I need help._ He thought about this for hours. When he finally got the courage he looked down. There, around his neck were his dog tags. The same dog tags that read

458 25 243

Wolverine

"Great, I wonder what Logan got himself into this time," Cyclopes said as he steered the X Jet.

"I'm not sure. I wish you would be at least a little worried for him," Storm said.

"I am. It's just that I wish that he wouldn't be in trouble _here_ of all places."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling that we're dealing with something big. It has to be if the Professor only sent us."

"We're almost there. He said that he was going to the lake, so we'll start searching there," Cyclopes said as they rounded the jet over the lake. They had no idea of the adventure that was ahead of them or the thing they would find, recover or lose.

Phew! Another chapter complete. Tell me how it was. I'll write more la-ter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter K?

* * *

The next day, Logan woke up still in the same room. He was sore from the shackles around his hands and feet. He hung there for another hour or so before Dagger entered the room.

"How was your night, Wolverine?" he asked as he closed the iron door.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"Good," Dagger said as he walked up to Logan. He grabbed the shackles and started to unlock them.

_Is this guy stupid or something?_ Logan thought.

Once he was free, he grabbed Dagger and threw him into a corner. He headed for the door but couldn't open it.

"No, no Wolverine. You can't leave here. At least not until you learn to become General Stryker's soldier again."

Logan turned to face Dagger. He walked over to him and stood a few inches apart.

"And how do you suppose that I'll be taught, eh bub?"

Just then, Dagger punched Logan right in the gut. He punched with so much force and such quickness, that Logan fell to the floor coughing, trying to get his breath back. He never felt anything that powerful in any of the many fights he had been in.

"I get the opportunity to try and teach you first. I'll teach you the same way that you taught me, with fear and punishment."

Logan was on all fours by then trying to breath regularly. Dagger landed a good kick in his ribs.

"Get up. If you don't listen to me them Stryker intends to destroy your mind like he did the last time. Get up now!" he said as he kicked him again. Logan struggled to get up, but when he did he had a fiery hatred in his eyes. He reeled back about to punch the other man in the face. He started the punch, but Dagger caught it. _No one's ever done that before._

Then with lightning quickness Dagger flipped Logan into the opposing wall. The animal inside Logan took control and he charged at his enemy. Dagger easily turned this rash offensive into his advantage. He turned and grabbed Logan by the neck and held him there with no way to get a chance to attack.

"Good Wolverine, a little rash, but nonetheless you remember how to fight," he said as he tightened his grip on his throat. Logan gasped for air.

"Now it is my understanding that there are people at a school that care a lot about you. Wonder what the fearsome Wolverine would do for them?" Dagger said with a chuckle.

Logan attacked at that. He grabbed Dagger and flipped him over top of himself onto the ground. He grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall, chocking him.

Shaking with rage Logan said, "My name is Logan, and you will never go near those people at that school." Then he drove his claws into Dagger. There was first a look of pain and them Dagger began smiling at him. _What the hell is he smiling at?_ Then Logan felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that Dagger had driven four short claws into him.

"Yes, Wolverine. I have claws too," Dagger said still keeping his claws in Logan, "but I also have this." He unleashed a long adamantium sword-like claw from the underside of his wrist. Logan buckled under the immense pain and retracted his claws. Dagger retracted his and let Logan crumble to the floor. He lain there holding the wounds that Dagger inflicted.

"No, your name is Wolverine. Your first assignment is to learn and know that," then he walked to the door and opened it, "I'll be back in a few hours and when I do you better have done that." Then he left Logan to lick his wounds and wait.

* * *

"Over here!" Ororo called to Scott.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Footprints. And here's someone else's. They lead up into the woods. It seems that one was dragging another."

"The one being dragged is Logan. Let's follow 'em," He said as he got up and followed the tracks up the hill. When they got up to the top they were looking down on a large barren looking complex.

"Logan, what have you gotten yourself into?" Scott whispered as they started towards the complex

* * *

K? Another chapter soon. Good? Bad? Plez tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another chapter. Here ya go

* * *

A few hours later, Dagger returned to Logan's room. He entered the room

"So Wolverine, have you completed your first assignment? Come on out," and then was attacked from behind by Logan. He was hidden behind the door. Logan grabbed Dagger and punched him on the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Then Logan ran out the door.

_That seemed a little too easy. Where's the exit? I gotta get outa here._

He sprinted in his bare feet past many of what looked like the jail cells that he was in. Then he ran past a room with files of who knows what, then another and another, and then a dead end. _God damnit! Now where?_

He started back, but then he heard footsteps in hot pursuit. He turned into one of the rooms with the file cabinets and locked the door behind him. _At least I should get some time to look for some information before I get back to that Dagger guy._ He saw another door, file cabinets, and a desk with one chair. He started looking through the files in the file cabinet. They were in no particular order.

Oyama, Yuriko

_No._

He shuffled through more files.

Stryker, Jason

_Stryker's son. The Professor told me about what he did._

Worthington III, Warren

_Who the hell? _He shuffled for more.

Howlett, James

_Where the hell am I? Where's 'Logan'?_

Wagner, Kurt

_Well, Blue boy's here, must be all the mutants he took advantage of and controlled._

Hewitt, Gavin

Well this is the last name in the drawer. Wonder if this that Dagger guy. It looks like it was recently pulled out. He looked through it and sure enough it was. There was a picture and a bio of him. 

"Regenerative power, hmm like me, 4 short claws and one long claw that is unleashed from the underside of the arm, well that I already know. Come on, I need something useful. Mercenary, assassin, ex cetera, ex cetera. Taught by, Wolverine . . . god, he was right, I did teach him. What else is here?" he read aloud.

Then he heard the door trying to be opened. He put the file back in the cabinet and headed to through the other door. He hurriedly turned around and closed the door. When he turned back around to see where he would go next he met with a familiar figure. She was lying on an operating table staring up into the light. She was strapped there spread-eagled. There was a clear blank look on her face.

"My god, Jean!" Logan said as he ran over to her, "Jean, Jean! You're alive. Are you okay? I, I mean we, we all thought you were dead." He cut off the shackles with his claws. She still didn't move.

"Jean? Come on. Jean? What happened?" He started trying to get her to move, but she was limp. He made sure she was alive, she was, but she wasn't the same. He turned her head so he the back of the neck and there was a small round scar there. _God, they brainwashed her too._

The door to the room was then kicked open by Dagger. He seemed very angry about the whole ordeal. He stormed over to Logan.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Logan demanded.

"What _I _did. I saved her. I didn't leave her to die. She said that she wanted to be like me and live. I took her back here and taught her how to be like me. Like _us._"

"Then why the fuck did you use that, that, stuff on her? She would rather die than be like you. She left to save us," Logan said still holding her in his arms.

"Put her down. She's mine now. Isn't that right Phoenix?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said monotonously.

"No, Jean. Jean, no, your being controlled. Fight it. Come on, Jean I need you. Please tell me, tell me at least that you know me. Come on Jean," Logan pleaded. She looked at Dagger.

"Go ahead tell him the truth," Dagger said with a grin.

"I do not know you or want to know you. I want to be with Dagger," she said dully as she got off the table and walked over beside Dagger.

"See? Now what so you want to happen to him, Phoenix?" he asked while gliding his hands through her hair.

"Don't you touch her you-"

"Let the lady speak!"

"I want him to be punished for his crimes against the General."

"Jean, what? Punished?"

"Then who should do the punishing, my Phoenix?"

"Anyone that can inflict the most pain in that animal."

"Good girl. Now go see how the General's doing while I put the animal back in his cage."

Logan couldn't move. The shock of Jean saying those things froze his in his place. Dagger easily went over grabbed him and knocked him out with a well-placed punch to the head. The last thing he saw was Jean looking at him with a heartless glare.

* * *

Scott and Ororo got down to the complex and found that the doors were locked. There were also cameras all around the compound.

"Scott, would you?" Ororo asked.

Scott used his optic blast to blast through the handle. They were in, only to find three different hallways leading to who-knows-where.

"Now what?"

"Let's split up I'll go to the left and you go to the right. If you get in a dead end retrace your steps. Keep in touch with the communicator," Scott said as he took to the left hallway. _Logan, where are you? I hope this isn't the same thing that happened to him before._

* * *

K? Another chapter later. Did ya have fun? Tell me!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here's the next installment of this crazy story that I thought up. Here ya go.

* * *

Scott was wondering down a seemingly endless hallway. The complex seemed to branch off outwards and underground. It seemed that no one was there. He walked by another room, it looked exactly the same as the ones he past already. He looked forward at the next four doors that led to who knows where, but he looked to the corner that he was coming to. He saw a light turned on.

"Storm, I've found a room that seems to have or have just had an inhabitant. I'm going to check it out. Storm? Storm?"

He stopped and checked out his communicator. It seemed that they couldn't get a signal to communicate. _Great. Well, I guess I'll see who's in that room._ He walked towards the room. First he took a quick glance inside, and no one was there. It was a medical/operating room. It seemed to be used quite frequently. There were many used needles and medication out. Scott took a look at the medication. What he saw was animal tranquillizers, hallucinogens, numbing agent called med curium chloride, and the same mind-controlling agent that was used on him the last time at Alkali Lake. _What the hell is this doing here? Oh God, no!_

Scott turned to leave the room. He got out into the hallway and looked around. Something didn't feel right.

"Well, well, who would this be?"

"What," he turned around to see a young man, about his height, walking towards him like a predator hunts his prey.

"To whom am I speaking?"

"Where's Logan?"

"Oh, you're one of the people Xavier sent to find Wolverine. The General said he would send some of his people. It surprised me that he only sent two."

"What did you do with Storm?"

"Well, I do need to get information out of you and her before I kill both of you, so for now she is in a cell."

"You need information for what and what have you done to Logan?  
"Wolverine is getting . . . reeducated," he grabbed one of the needles. He walked closer and closer to Scott.

"Stay back."

He walked faster and closer. Scott released an optic blast, but the man quickly dodged it and came up from under his blast. He stabbed Scott with the needle in the side. It quickly took effect. Everything got blurry in his eyes and he dropped to his knees.

"Nighty, night. We'll talk again later."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Dagger walked into the Conference Room where Stryker was waiting. He was looking over some files.

"Sir, the two X-Men have been captured and put in there cells."

"You captured them both? How?"

"The female was easily captured. She was looking in the cells, and I only had to close the door. The male was in the medical room and I used the med curium chloride to subdue him." He stood in front of Stryker like an army soldier does for a leading officer.

"Good. This is going just as schedule. Hmm."

"If I may ask sir, who's file are you looking at?"

"Wolverine's. I was just remembering the old days when we worked together. He hasn't changed you know."

"Sir? He's not the same. He's slower. He doesn't fight like he did. He doesn't kill. He doesn't think. He'd not the same Wolverine."

"Yes, he is. All you must do is awaken that bezerker in him. That is where the Wolverine really is, but don't underestimate him. He still knows how to spot weaknesses."

"Sir, I have no weaknesses."

"Pride. Pride is your weakness. Do not let him know that or he _will_ kill you."

"Yes sir."

"Now, go and make sure that he's awake. Make sure keep caching him off balance. Offer him knowledge in return for good behavior. We need him to be a pawn, not dead."

"Yes sir," Dagger said and he left the room.

"Wolverine, if you want to live you better start learning how to listen. I don't want to kill you James, I just want you to learn. I'll have a talk with you later," then he closed the file and wheeled himself to the file room that Logan was just in not and hour ago.

* * *

K, sorry that took so long to write. Next chapter will have more Logan. I promise. Good? Plez tell.


	7. Chapter 7

I noticed that I knockout my characters a lot. Well, I'll try to ease up on that. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Logan awoke back in his cell. His head still hurt, but what hurt even more was his heart.

How could she say those things? Called me an animal. Why didn't she fight it? If Scott could get through it then Jean sure as hell better be able too, right? Jean. I need your help. I can't get through this alone.

Just hen Dagger came through the door.

"No attack. No trying to get out. Good."

"Fuck you."

"You know you should be respectful to me Wolverine. Don't forget I am the one who holds the keys."

"What the hell do want?"

"I told you, I want to make you the person you once were."

"Is that it? You want me to turn into a killer like you?"

"I'm not a killer. I'm a soldier."

"For a madman."

"The General is a very respectful-"

"No, he tried to kill us all. He wanted to kill all mutants. You, me, and. . ." He was about to say Jean.

"You have a thing for the Phoenix."

"Her name is Jean." He glared at the younger man.

"Yes, well, then I have a proposition for you my friend. If you let us do a little experiment on you in the medical lab, then we'll let you see one of your little friends."

"One?"

"Yes, we found two of you "teammates" snooping around here."

"Who? What do the look like?"

"The one is a white haired women, and the other is a man with a red visor on."

Logan sat there and thought. If he did he could think of a plan to get everyone out, but three people and himself was a lot to get out of a complex that he didn't even know how to get out of. On the other hand, who knows what they could do to him? They could screw him by using the mind controlling stuff and he'd be useless to everyone. He'd have to gamble on this.

"Wolverine, tick tock. Are you gonna give me an answer?"

"Alright, I'll do it, but I want to see Jean first and I don't want to be shackled."

"Pretty hefty demands. How about this, no shackles, but you see the girl after we're done."

"What? Why?"

"Believe me, you'll need to have someone after what we show you."

With that, he got up and left the room. Logan sat there contemplating what to do next, what's going to happen, and why would he need somebody because of something they showed him? He would just have to wait and see. He did wish that he had either a drink or a cigar.

* * *

Ororo couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She walked into a jail cell and the door got locked behind her. What made it worse was that the room was so small, cramped and windowless. She had a bad case of claustrophobia and being underground in a dark cramped room wasn't helping her get over it. So, she sat on the floor relaxing, and thinking of open fields like the ones in Africa where she grew up, or at her home at the mansion. Then, the door opened.

"We would like to move you to another room. Come with me and do _not_ try to escape." Came in a monotonous voice.

"Who are you?"

"Come," and she started walking away. When Storm got a good view she recognized her bright red hair.

"Jean? Is that you?"

"No, my name is Phoenix. This is your room," she said as she turned and opened the door. It looked exactly like the other room.

"Jean it is you! What are you doing here? We have to get out of here and find Logan. Did you see him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am a servant of General Stryker and Dagger."

"No, Jean, it's me Ororo. Don't you remember?"

"Get in your cell."

"Jean, what happened?

"Get in your cell or I will have to use force."

"Jean-"Then Storm felt a great force hit her causing her to fall in to the jail cell. She watched as her best friend closed the cell door, locking her in the hellhole again. She then wept.

* * *

K. Next chapter will have a Scott part and an intro to what will happen to Logan. I know, cliffhanger, but I gotta keep you guys reading or my big ego will shrink. Lol. Review plez!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Surry it's taken me so long to put up another chapter, but you won't be disappointed.

* * *

Dagger came into Logan's cell.

"Follow me."

Logan got up off the ground and started to follow him, but he was stopped at the door.

"What?"

"If you even think about running off again I will make sure that you never see your little friends again and I will make you watch me kill them nice and slowly with them screaming for mercy."

Logan just glared at him. There was nothing he could say because he knew that they would do it. With joy even.

They walked down a hallway, turned a corner, and then walked down another hallway to the last room.

_How big is this place? Scooter musta been in here. I can smell em._

"So, what do you plan on doing to me?"

William Stryker came out from behind a computer and grinned at the clueless Logan.

"Well Wolverine, we are first going to give you some hallucinogens to make you see what you used to do and then we'll see how you react after that."

"Give me your arm," Dagger said while getting a needle ready.

"Wait, how do I know _that_ ain't the mind controlling shit?"

"Trust me. If it was then the acid would be eating through the thin plastic." He took Logan's arm.

"I want to see Jean."

"After." He drove the needle into Logan's arm.

"I want to see her _without_ the mind-control."

"Fine." He pulled the needle out and put it on the table. Logan started to feel a little woozy.

"Dagger, get him to the Fight Room before the drugs take full effect." Dagger grabbed Logan and half dragged him to a big open room with padded floor. He let him fall to the floor.

"Have fun James." Logan barely heard him. Everything around him got blurry and hazy.

* * *

Scott woke up in a strange cell chained in the middle of the room with his hands above his head so that he had to stand up the entire time. His visor was duck taped to his head.

_Damn, that guy moved fast. His agility was like . . . it was sort of like, like Logan. Wonder if that was the Dagger guy that called for him. If I'm stuck like this I wonder how Logan is, if he's still alive. What about Storm? I hope that she's all right._

The door opened and William Stryker rolled into the room.

"Hello, Scott was it? It's been awhile."

"What are you doing alive?"

"Fulfilling my dream."

"To kill all the mutant race?"

"Exactly."

"What have you done with Logan?"

"Wolverine? Well, he'll be himself soon enough. My dear friend just hasn't been the same since his operation. Well, I must really be going. I just stopped to see how you were doing." He started to roll his wheelchair to the door when a beautiful woman with short red hair came in and started to wheel him out.

"Jean?"

The woman turned and looked at Scott quizzically. Then she closed the door.

"God, Stryker's got you too?" He remembered how it was when he was under the control of Stryker. He remembered how horrible it was to see the one you love and not be able to stop yourself from hurting them.

"STRYKER!! LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!" he screamed at the door, but no one heard. He just hung there feeling this hatred, fear and pain. He would just have to wait for his chance to get back his fiancé.

* * *

Ok. Next chapter will be mostly what Logan hallucinates. Very scary. Till next time. Plez review.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, this chapter will be a little different because it's mostly all Wolvie's hallucinations. I got some of my ideas from CSI an' nat. (Surry about the Pittsburghese (nat means "and that")) And I don't own um. I must warn you this chap. Is very graphic.

* * *

Logan felt all of his senses declining in there accuracy. He started seeing things and hearing things.

_It's all in your head. It's not real._

He opened his eyes. He knew that the drugs were almost in full effect. He let go of his mind after he found that he couldn't fight it any more. He lie down and let the drugs show him what he once was . . . a killer.

_He saw himself sneak up to a house. He was there to complete a mission that the General had given him. He had to kill a family from the FBI that were petitioning against William because his tactics were, how did they say it, oh yeah "rash and animalistic". Well they were right. They should have the common sense not to stand against them. The General called for them to be killed in the most extreme and imaginative way. He was told to kill any one that got in his way._

_Wolverine climbed in through the open window. It seemed that everyone was asleep. This was too easy. The man was asleep in his Lazy-boy. Apparently he fell asleep watching football. He really never got the point, he liked hockey better. He grabbed the FBI agent and covered his mouth so as not to let him scream. He pulled him up to meet his face._

_"Call your wife down here. If you give the surprise away I will kill her and make you watch her slowly bleed to death," he growled._

_"Honey," the man called in a shaky voice._

_"What is it? It's 2:30 in the morning."_

_"Could you come down here for a minute?" She walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw the man holding her husband in a neck hold._

_"Come over here darlin'. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your husband would ya?" He said motioning for her to sit on the chair opposite of him. She complied._

_"Now, we have a bit of a problem. You seemed to be working to stop General William Stryker and well, we can't have that now can we? I want you both to sign this," He said while holding out a piece of paper. He let the man go to read it._

_"This is a letter that states that we repeal any petition to Stryker."_

_"Yes, now sign it."_

_"No, we won't. You can't do anything to us. We're both trained FBI agents," the man said while standing up to Wolverine._

_"What are you gonna do, fight me?" Then the man took a swing at him. He grabbed his arm, pulled him over and threw him into the glass end table. The women got up and ran to jump on him, but he grabbed her. He held her so that she was looking at her husband and his fist was next to her head. The man got up._

_"What are you going to do to her?"_

_"Sign the damn paper or else," he slowly released his bone-claws till it was just touching her skin._

_"Okay, okay. I'll sign it," the man reached down and started to sign his name._

_"Well, you're very pretty," Wolverine whispered into his captor's ear._

_"Go fuck yourself," she said back._

_"Sign the paper darlin'. You're gonna regret sayin' that." He said pushing her over to her husband. He left to the kitchen and came back with a butcher's knife. He put two chairs facing each other._

_"Sit." They obeyed, not knowing what else to do against this man with claws. They were staring into each other's eyes._

_"Here," Wolverine said, handing the knife to the man. He also unsheathed all six claws. "Now, slit her throat."_

_"What!?"_

_"Do what I say or I'll do it so that it takes longer and so that she bleeds all over you."_

_"I, I can't."_

_"Fine." He raised up his arm ready to strike down._

_"Wait," cried the woman, "Go ahead. If you so this he'll leave. He will leave," she said while using her eyes to indicate upwards. Wolverine did not see this. He was too busy enjoying this. He could smell and feel the fear they had for him. He couldn't help but grin._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." Then he slid the knife over her throat and killed her. He completely broke down sobbing._

_"Pull yourself together. You did that so she wouldn't feel this," Wolverine grabbed him and shoved his claws into his gut and pulled over then out. The man grabbed for his stomach, which was falling out of him. He looked at his attacker._

_"Why?"_

_"To show them not to get in the way of General William Stryker." Then the man fell to the ground. There was a small gasp from the stairs. Wolverine turned and saw a small boy there._

_"Come over here, boy." The boy slowly made his way over. He looked down at his murdered parents. The strange thing was that he didn't seem to be crying._

_"Why ain't ya cryin' kid?"_

_"They shoulda stopped ya, but they were too scared. It's their fault." He picked up a piece of broken glass from the endtable. It cut him, but he healed almost instantly. Needless to say Wolverine was taken aback by this._

_"Wat's your name kid?"_

_"Gavin."_

_"Well, Gavin, I think you should come with me."_

* * *

More will come soon. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. This chapter Logan's still under the drugs and having another flashback/hallucination. Sorry about the violence.

* * *

_It was a few years later. The kid fit in pretty good, but he was almost soulless when it came to enforcing the final blow. He had no imagination. Stryker sent me to try and spur his creative talents. _

_"Hey kid," he said stepping into the training room. Gavin was about 16 and pretty tall. He pretty much envied his teacher and mentor._

_"Hey Wolverine!"_

_"Come 'ere kid," he said motioning over to the bench. He sat down eagerly at the chance to just have a talk with Wolverine instead of the everyday fighting and training. _

_"Sooo, whazup?"_

_"Well, General Stryker-"_

_"Oh,"_

_"Oh? Oh what?"_

_"It's just that, its always "General Stryker says this" and "General Stryker says that"_

_"Hey, he's the boss. Not me."_

_"Yea, but, I just wish that you would teach me, not General Stryker."_

_"What, I am teaching you."_

_"At Stryker's pace."_

_"Believe me kid. You don't want to be like me."_

_"Yes I do. I'm 16. I've learned how to kill, defend myself, street fight, box, and every other fighting style in the books. All I need now is a reason to use them."_

_Stryker had wanted to send him on a mission or two, but he had always been against it. He didn't want the kid to end up like he was. A trained animal._

_"No you don't. You'd-"_

_"Come on Wolverine. I watched you kill my parents right in front of me. I don't think I'm squeamish."_

_Wolverine hated it when he brought that up._

_"Well, if you want to go on a mission, then you have to think of an ingenious way of striking fear in your prey."_

_"Done."_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"Take me on a mission and I'll show ya."_

_There was no way around it. "Fine, but I go with you."_

_"Even better."_

_That night they left on a mission to kill two young strong men. Stryker didn't say why, but a mission was a mission. He did however say that he wanted them hung, not stabbed. He was going to leave this up to the kid, but still be there just in case. As they were going there was a change in him, he reminded Wolverine of himself, so sure, so dangerous._

_They got there and he got them both in silently. He only brought one piece of rope and Wolverine was wondering about that. He rounded up the two guys pretty easily and everything was going smoothly, but right when he was going for the kill he stopped._

_"Gavin?"_

_"Hold on. Let me enjoy this. I know you will," he looked over at the two cowering men. He told one to put the rope around his neck. He did with a little pushing. Gavin then threw the other side over a beam. He pulled down lifting the man. He told the other man to put the side he was holding around his own neck. When Gavin let go, the two balanced so that neither one was on the ground. They were both suspended in the air, strangling to death._

_I looked over at the boy. He wasn't the same boy that he had once taught to fight. He became Dagger. He became another one of Stryker's animals. And Wolverine would have to train him, and it would be hard. After that they would never be the same. Wolverine would be the teacher and punisher, and Gavin/Dagger would be the new weapon, he would be greater than Wolverine, one day._

* * *

The next chapter will be another hallucination. I hope you're into it. Tell me, plez.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi peoples. Here's the next chapter. Thanks Cmdr. Gabe E for pointing out my mistake. Stryker is a Colonel not General. Surry for the mishap.

* * *

_A few years later, after Gavin had his training for a few years, he was just as tough as Wolverine. Of course as a kid he was arrogant and cocky. One day Wolverine walked into his room after Gavin hadn't shown up for their training. He was pissed._

_"Gavin, where the hell were you? Did it slip your memory? We have training."_

_"No, I didn't feel like comin'."_

_"Didn't feel like comin'!? You come when you're told Gavin. So you think that you're-"_

_"Wolverine. Stop. I'm not a child. I can fight, and I don't need training. And would you call me Dagger, that's my name now."_

_"Yes, you still need training. And Dagger's only a codename. If I still train then you still train. Now get up and come to the fight room."_

_"Ha, you're kiddin' me. Ain't ya? I'm not comin'."_

_"Yes you are," he said pulling Dagger up and dragging him out the door._

_"Let me go Wolverine!"_

_"Wolverine, is the young Dagger giving you trouble?" said Col. Stryker._

_"Dagger? No." He said trying to protect his apprentice._

_"Let me speak to the Colonel. Colonel Stryker, sir, I feel as though I do not have to train because Wolverine has already taught me all I need to know. I have already proven that I can do this job many times before. I-"_

_"Do you think that you are the best?"_

_"Ah, well, yes"_

_"Then I want to see that. Show me."_

_"William, I don't think that we need to-"_

_"Wolverine, I would think that you of all people would want to protect your status."_

_"I, but William, he's just a kid. He doesn't know what he's-"_

_"Come on Wolverine. I've always wanted to fight ya. This'll be great. Thank you Colonel." And he ran over to the training room._

_"William, why did you do that?"_

_"Because you're growing too attached to him my friend. He needs to learn to listen to his higher officers."_

_"He will, just let me talk to him."_

_"No. I want to see how you handle this." He turned to go to the training room where Dagger was waiting. "By the way Wolverine, I wouldn't hold back if I was you. He's very strong. Besides I have an experiment I want to do and this will determine who will be my experimentee."_

_"I'll do it then not the boy."_

_"Fight him and I'll make my decision." They walked to the fight room. Wolverine knew that whoever won would be prime candidate for the "experiment". Dagger fought very gallantly, but in the end he was no match for the experience of Wolverine. He was taken back to his room unconscious, but healing quickly. After the fight Wolverine met with Stryker._

_"Well fought Wolverine."_

_"Yea, What's this experiment you were talkin' about, eh?"_

_"I really don't want to use for it. I want to try something on the young Dagger first."_

_"What? I said that I would do any experiments. Leave the this outta this. William, please, let me do this. I'm askin' ya as a friend. We've been through it all. I battled along side ya, we got through your wife's death, please."_

_"No James, I'm doing this for you. You'll see, in the end it will be for the better." With that he walked off into his office. Wolverine followed, not willing to give up this fight._

_"William, I do not think that this is-"_

_"James, you're not here to think! You're here to do your job, which is to listen to me. I'm the Colonel, you are the soldier." He said clearly pissed off, "I think that you're going soft on me."_

_"Soft? Hey, don't forget I'm the one doin' all your dirty work. I don't see you standin' there and watchin' people for reasons unheard of."_

_"You're Wolverine! You kill for the hell of it. Do I have to drill that into your brain again? I can get them to beat that prospect into you you know."_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"Yes, yes I am. If you keep with this charade them I will do that to you." Wolverine glared at him. He couldn't do anything about that. If he kept arguing then his men would come in and use their electroshocks to subdue him, if he attacked the same thing would happen. He trudged out of the room going to the training room to let off some anger._

_That night he heard Stryker's men get Dagger and take him to god-knows-where and do god-knows-what to him. All Wolverine heard was the struggle and then silence. He could do nothing for him. And he wouldn't stand up and try._

_The next day he went to see what had happened to Gavin. He walked into the room._

_"Hey kid. Sorry about yesterday, but, what the hell happened to you?" he said as he looked at the young man. He was paler; his eyes showed a deep nothingness and darkness, his features seemed more distinct like he'd been through hell and back. He rose._

_"I am better now. Colonel Stryker showed me everything. Now I know and understand my purpose, but I don't think that you understand yours," he said monotonously._

_"What? I'm gonna talk with Stryker and see what's wrong. You ain't yourself Gavin."_

_"I'm Dagger. Nothing's wrong except you. You destroy everything. You killed my parents, your ruining Colonel Stryker's plan for me, and you need to be eliminated." He charged at him. Wolverine tried to dodge, but Dagger did get a punch in in the face._

_"Gavin, what the hell are you doin'? It's me, Wolverine." He dodged the next attacks. They were getting more and more intense and he knew he couldn't dodge forever. He fought back. He landed a few punches and so did Dagger. He had to resort to using his claws. He waited for his opening and then drove them into his crest._

_"Sorry kid," he said as he pulled them out. Dagger collapsed onto the floor. Wolverine stormed out of his room and went to go find Stryker._

* * *

K. There's your next chapter. Plez review, Tanks!!


	12. Chapter 12

Next Chapter. I know 2 chapters in one day! OMG!! I must have no life! Tell me how this one is plez. The end is from the X-Men books and of course I didn't write them or anything like 'at.

* * *

_Wolverine found Stryker in his office looking through some files. He stormed over to his desk and threw the folders onto the ground and grabbed Stryker by his collar and pulled him up._

_"What the hell have you done to him Stryker?" he yelled in his face._

_"Let me go Wolverine."_

_"Tell me what you've done."_

_"I showed him the way with this," he said extracting a needle with a strange liquid in it. _

_"What's it do?"_

_"It's a brainwashing serum, still experimental of course, but it seems to have effected his brain permanently."_

_"What? You did that to him? How?"_

_"I told you, it's still experimental. I'll get it so that it will take effect for a few hours. Maybe if I-"_

_Wolverine picked him up and pressed him against the wall forcibly._

_"Do you think this is a joke? You fuckin' reprogrammed that kid! I can't get through to him."_

_"What are you going to do Wolverine?" Stryker asked. He knew Wolverine could do nothing. If he tried he'd be killed, if he didn't he'd be beaten. He looked into the eyes of the man that was turned into an animal and saw that he didn't know what he could do and that he lost. That wasn't like him though; he would rather die than lose. _

_"I want that done to me then."_

_"What? But you-"_

_"I know you always wanted to give me claws like a real animal should have, why don't you use that adamantium stuff you're always talkin' about, I just, I want no memory."_

_"Wolverine, fine. I'll do it."_

_"Good."_

_"Meet me in the operating room, at 1200 hours."_

_"Fine" he was already halfway out the door._

_It was the next day and he was laying on the operating table with Stryker hovering over him. He put a needle in his arm._

_"You may feel a little odd and then you'll probably pass out. I'm not sure when you'll wake up, but once you do we'll tell you all you need to know. We will surgically graph the metal throughout your entire body and also add claws alright?"_

_"Fine." He felt his body begin to relax because of the anesthetic. He watched Stryker put the serum into the vein in his arm. He soon was unconscious._

_He was naked. Someone drew marks on his entire body was with marks. They were dissecting him. Cutting him open and peeling back his skin. He can hear himself, he's screaming and begging for mercy and threats of revenge. _

_They didn't use anesthetic to knock him out instead they left him conscious. A man with a strange mask appeared in his vision and he was holding some kind of a needle-like object. Then there was a burning, searing feeling. There was some metallic liquid on his bones. They brought out six long claws. They cut him open and put them into his skeleton. Then they dropped him into a tank of greenish-yellow liquid. The bonds holding him came loose. He popped out the claws and fought his way out. He slashed through a few of the men and hit a column. He ran out into the snow outside and started to run. He ran and ran. He didn't know who he was, where he was or anything._

* * *

Next chapter will be the end of the whole hallucination thingy. Tell me what yinz think.


	13. Chapter 13

OK. This is the end of the hallucination thingys. Not sure what's happening after this. Ideas? Well, let's focus on this one. Here ya go!

* * *

_He ran. He was alone. The last things he remembered was the nightmares he had. That's all he had for the past five years. He realized that he had nothing to live for except the next fight. He couldn't do that anymore. IT would never get any better. He unsheathed the metallic claws that came out of his arms. He couldn't remember how they came to be there._

_He looked at them and positioned the three at his chest. He took one last breath and drove them into himself. The pain was excruciating and he could feel the blood dripping over his hands. He dropped to the ground and found a deep oasis of blackness. It wouldn't last long. He woke up. He had healed from his wounds. He would never be able to feel death and end the unending circle of torment and pain. _

_10 years later he did feel death. A young girl with two white streaks of hair was in his arms. He took off his gloves to try and save her from death that seemed to already taken her. HE gingerly touched her face with a bare hand, bracing himself. Nothing happened. No. He hugged her close. He failed her. Wait. He felt himself weakening. She was taking his healing power. She would live, but he . . . he didn't know. _

_Oh, no. Jean. She was out of the plane. What was she doing? The dam was about to break. Scott pushed him out of the way, and he followed close behind. The ramp came up. No. She looked so determined and strong. He told the teleported to get her, but she wouldn't let him. He should use his claws to open the ramp. Too late. The water came. She lifted the jet up and held the water back. She was going to save them. She got them so far up and then let them go. She let go. The water took her. He did nothing. Coward. She was the one he loved and she was gone. He wept._

He wept. He was lying on the floor weeping. He couldn't stand this anymore. All the pain. Pain was all he knew. That was his past? Causing pain? He was an animal. How could he have done that? Was that all he knew? It must be. When he was with his so-called 'friends' all he did was cause them pain and hardship. Every time he showed up there was a battle.

He didn't want this. HE didn't want these memories. Maybe, maybe it was better if he _was_ a puppet to Stryker. He wouldn't feel, he wouldn't think. Maybe . . .

The door opened.

"So, how was it Wolverine?" It was Dagger.

"Let's get you to your cell," he said while picking Logan up and dragging him through the door, "I said that I'd let you talk with Phoenix, and she hasn't been under control for about two hours now. I'll give you an hour to fix yourself up and I'll bring her to you."

He dropped Logan on the bed in a cell and left. Logan didn't want to see anyone. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to live. He couldn't live with that reality, but he couldn't die either. What was he going to do?

* * *

Next chapter, coming soon. Let's see what happens next. Surry that chapter was so short. Plez review.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, surry, but in this chapter we're going to check up on Scott, no Wolvie or Jean, **but don't kill me** they'll be in the next chapter. I just haveta think of what's gonna happen to them.

* * *

Scott had been chained up for at least a full day. His arms hurt from hanging and he wanted to know what was going on. As if an answer to his thoughts, the man who knocked him out came through the door. He walked over to him and unchained him.

"Thanks"

"Well, I wish Wolverine had manners like you," he said more to himself than to Scott.

"Do you know where the other person I came with is, or what's happened to Jean, or Logan?" he asked hoping that he was civil and maybe would help him.

"Ha, do you really think that I can tell you that information without anything in return?"

"What do you want?"

"What are you willing to offer?"

"Anything."

"Well, then, that does make a difference. How about this you give me information and I'll give you information?"

"Information about what?"

"Xavier's mansion."

"I can't give you any information on that."

"Well then I'll just have to ask your friend. Ya know . . . you could give me information on something else."

"What?"

"On you and your teammates, including Wolverine."

"What do you need to know about him?"

Oh, you know, strengths, weaknesses, upsides, downsides, things like that."

"What will you do with that?"

"Hey, do you think I want to be here helping that maniac Stryker? I wanna get out of here too, and I think that if I use him to help me I can get all of us out," he said with such sincerity.

"What if I said that I don't trust you?"  
"How about I show you. I'll let you and that women you came with see each other and stay in the same cell. Now, do you trust me? If I was working with Stryker do you think that he'd let me do that?"

"No, I guess not."

"Please, this could mean being free or getting brainwashed for the rest of our lives. Please, help me."

"Alright, what do you need to know?"

"Let's start off with each of your mutant abilities, and go from there."

Scott began to tell everything to this man named Dagger. He explained how Logan had adamantium graphed through his entire skeleton, how he had optic blasts, and Storm could control the weather. He told of their friendship, and hardships. He told him almost everything there was to tell. He did however leave out everything with the mansion and the kids at the school. Dagger in return told him about Jean, who washed up claiming to have no memory, his horrible life with Stryker, and what had happened to Logan so far.

"Thank you for your help. I'm going to go tell Logan that you can help us. In about 20 minutes an escort will be here to take you to, Ororo was it? I'll talk to you later. Oh, and sorry about earlier when I attacked. I was under Stryker's control, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, could you at least tell Logan that, well, that I'm sorry for getting on his back about everything."

"Sure," he said with an understanding smile. He turned and walked out the door. Scott looked up and saw his neck. There was no scar like the one he had.

* * *

When Dagger was down the hall, he grinned to himself. _Everything's going just as I had planned it. Wolverine's going to be working with me just as he was always suppose to, except of course he'll be working under me. Phoenix will be mine as soon as she's finished talking with Wolverine. HE better not try anything with her. I'll have all of the great and wonderful X-Men working for me to rule this vile planet. And all this is going on without that moronic Col. Stryker even knowing it. He always said to advance yourself, and that's all I'm doing. I'll be the one on top, and not anyone else. Hahahahaha!_

* * *

And the plot thickens!!! Next chapter will be up soon, I know, cliffhanger. Tell me how that was and if you get what I'm sayin' or not!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, you'll finally get to see what happens between Logan and Jean. Caution: Tearjerker, and "aawwww" moments!! And it switches POV a lot.

* * *

Logan was still lying on the bed in his cell. He hadn't moved since he got there.

I was a monster. Jean's going to be with a monster. The X-Men had been with a monster. I am the perfect animal. I'm the perfect monster. God, why can't I just end this now? Is this price I have to pay for what I have done?

The iron door opened. He didn't look up. He knew who it was before they walked in by their smell and by past knowledge. It was Dagger and Jean.

"Logan? Logan, what happened? Are you okay?" she said as she ran over beside his bed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dagger said as he closed the door behind him.

"Logan, look at me. What happened?"

He stayed silent. _How could I tell her what happened? What he had done? She would never understand._

"Logan, what ever happened, you can tell me," she said.

I hate it when she reads my mind.

He turned and looked at her. She looked beautiful

* * *

He was lying on the bed in the dark corner of the room. She called out to him, but he made no response. _What's wrong with him? After getting through the brainwashing serum, I thought he'd be glad to see me. Something's wrong._

She ran over to him, and tried to get inside his head. She knew that he would have his barriers up, but the most she could get out at all was the thought _/She would never understand/ Sorry, I know you hate it when I read your mind._

He looked at her. He was so pale, like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked haggard. _My God Logan, it looks like you've been through hell and back._

"Hey, Jean," he said.

"Hey, Logan," she said back.

They sat there gazing at each other. Neither knew what to say or do. They stayed there until Jean broke the silence.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

He knew she was going to ask that. How could he explain what had happened. _Yea, I'll just say "Jean, I'm a murderer," am she'll understand._

"I . . . I" he stammered. _Get a hold of yourself. You need to be strong. For her._

* * *

_There he goes again thinking that I'm the one needing saved when it's actually him._

"Logan, just tell me. I trust you. I know you. Whatever it is, I'll be here."

"You don't understand," he said. He turned away from her.

_What had they done to you?_

"I can't understand if you don't tell me."

"Jean . . . Oh, god, Jean . . .I . . ." he choked. He looked distraught and on the brink of either insanity of pain or sadness. Maybe both. She didn't know what to say so she sat on the bed with him. She reached over and held him

* * *

Her embrace was intoxicating. She held him like a mother would for her son. He'd never felt this before. He tried to keep his composure, but all the pain seemed to let go when she did that. He couldn't help, but cry. He cried in her arms. He let his mind open up. He didn't want to keep it hidden like he had for so many years

"Shhh, It's okay, Logan. You're okay. I'm here," she said softly.

She felt the barriers in his head begin to loosen. Then, the memories washed over her like the waters of Alkali Lake had. She saw what seemed like a dead couple, then a small young kid, Stryker, hanging men. Then the things she saw before, the green bubbles, pain, monsters cutting into him.

"They ain't the monsters," he mumbled.

"Yes, they are."

"Jean-"

* * *

He knew what he had to tell her. He also knew that she could see his thoughts.

"Jean," he began, "I'm the one that did those things. I killed them."

"What?"

He sat up. He looked into her eyes and could see confusion and pity.

"When I worked for Stryker I was his assassin. I killed this one family by making them slit each other's throats. They had a son," She started to get up. She stared in horror. He continued. "That boy, I trained to be like me. He, he's Dagger. I'm sorry."

* * *

_No, that has to be wrong. Logan wouldn't do that._ She couldn't believe that.

"Jean, please. I . . .can't, we need to get out of here. Scott and Ororo are here too."

"What?"

"I know you probably don't trust me because of that, but please, let me at least get all of you out of here."

"You killed those people?" His heart ached. He wanted to just die and not be, well, him. He couldn't stand that look on her face.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Were you under Stryker's control?"

"No. It's not like I'm proud of it."

"You should be Wolverine," Dagger was standing at the door, "time's up. Let's go Phoenix."

"My name is Jean Grey and I want to see my fiancé Scott."

"Come with me."

"Jean, I don't want to loose you again." Logan said while grabbing onto her arm, "he's not going to do take you to Scott."

"How do you know? Did you teach him that?" That really hurt. He let go of her and watched her leave.

* * *

It shocked her that he could actually harm an innocent person. She thought she knew him. She even thought she loved him, but now . . .she had to leave. _I'm sorry Logan, but if you were a murderer how am I suppose to trust you? What about this Dagger guy? I think he has a thing for me. Well, he did learn from Logan. What am I suppose to do? _

She walked towards the door. She turned back and saw that Logan had turned his back and lay down on the bed. _I'm sorry._ She turned to go out the door, but sent him a message. _/I'll be back so we can get out, but when we do I want to hear the whole story. We'll decide what happens after that. /_

* * *

Whadaya think? Suggestions? Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I know I left off with Jean being really really mean, but we will now see what she's like with Dagger alone. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!

* * *

She walked out of Logan's cell. She followed Dagger. What other choice did she have? They walked along a narrow hallway and then came into a laboratory.

"Now, come here Phoenix," he said as he walked towards the lab table.

"No, I want to see my fiancé. My name is Jean Grey."

"You're staring at him," he said with a grin.

"What?"

"When I rescued you from the waters, you were barely alive. Now look at you. Ha! You're more beautiful then ever," he said while closing in to kiss her. She pushed away.

"Don't make me have to take control of you."

"No, I love Scott. Scott is my fiancé."

"The one with the visor? Ha! He's weak and naïve. I could bring you so much more then him."

"He'll get out and when he does-"

"Don't make me laugh. He thinks that I'm on his side. He thinks I'm going to help all of you. That moronic moron. Hey, I kind of thought it was you and Wolverine."

"No."

"Huh, I thought he would at least try. He seams to like you. Maybe I should beat into his head that you're mine," he said grabbing her around the waist.

"Let me go. I'm not yours," she said pushing him back.

"Hey! Don't you do that to me. I _do_ own you. Now come on," grabbing her again.

"I said let go," she said pushing away. He turned her around roughly.

"LET GO!" Then, Dagger raised his hand and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground.

"Now, you will do as I say," he yelled at her, "Go back to Wolverine's room. Tell him that you hate him. Tell him that you would rather be with me. Break him. If you don't I swear, you, and all your little friends will suffer and die."

"They would rather die than see me giving in to you."

"Even the one's at Xavier's mansion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dear, I plan to make my small little army grow. What better way than to have my soon to be soldiers in one place where I can train them and make sure they'll follow orders."

"You're going to brain-wash the entire school?!"

"Do what I say. Leave."

With that she ran out of the room. She needed to find someone that could help. She knew she wouldn't be able to find Scott, but she did know where Logan was. She would have to trust him. _It doesn't matter what he did before. He's changed. Oh, Logan, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Help me._

* * *

Dagger had a triumphant grin on his face when he strolled into Stryker's office.

"Well, I haven't seen that look in a while. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing, sir. It's just the idea of having my teacher back that's all."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Dagger. Do you have any ideas about how to keep him listening?" Stryker said as he ruffled through some papers.

"Well," Dagger said as he sat down in the chair opposite of Stryker, "the whole hostage thing is working out very good."

"Yes, but sometime that will wear out."

"Hmm, I was thinking of shock torture."

"No, it's too risky. You know his entire skeleton is lined with metal."

"Yes. I was also thinking of maybe half drowning him or maybe work his healing factor to its extent. You know, see how far we can push him."

"How long have you been scheming this?"

"Since he became a traitor."

"Well, you can't really blame him. He has no memory. Well, I must be going. I want to try some experiments on our most unwelcomed guests." Then he wheeled himself out the door and turned towards the other cell rooms.

* * *

How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Hint hint! Nother chapter soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Next Chap. What will Logan do when Jean comes back? Find out!

* * *

Jean ran into Logan's cell. He was still on the bed.

"Logan. I'm sorry. I was wrong. He's planning to-"

"No. You were right. I'd get outa if I was you. You never know, I could decided to attack and kill you." He said almost sadly.

"No, I know you wouldn't do that."

"How? How the hell do you think you know me? You know nothing about me." He said forcefully.

"Logan-"

"Why don't you call me Wolverine? That's what I should have, an animal name."

"Logan, stop it."

"Why should I? I deserve this."

"No. Now you're torturing yourself not Dagger and not Stryker. You have to show them that you are _not_ an animal. They're getting in your head. Don't let them. Prove them wrong. That's what Logan would do. Prove everyone wrong so he could be right."

There was a long pause.

"You're right Jean. I'm sorry. I lost it a little there. You're right." He said as he got off the bed and stood up. He walked over to her. She hated it when he was so close her. "Thanks." He said.

"Ah, your welcome."

"What happened to you?" He asked looking at the bruise that was beginning to show on her check.

"The same thing that will happen if she doesn't listen to me again. I thought I told you to break him, not build him. You didn't listen to me. Come here," Dagger was leaning against the doorway.

"Why don't you come here and try and get her." Logan challenged.

"Logan, don't," she started.

"Listen to her Wolverine. Wouldn't want you to get hurt again now would we?" Dagger taunted.

He started advancing, going to attack him, but Jean held him back. "Logan, he wants you to fight him. He's too strong."

"It's time for your medication," Dagger said while pulling a needle out of his jacket pocket.

"You're not going to control her any more."

"You wanna bet on that, Wolverine?"

"Yeah, I do." He said as he took his fighting stance.

"Fine, instead of her I'll take you, but first I want to get the other serum." He said reaching into another pocket. He drew out another needle with a greenish serum instead of yellow.

"What's that one supposed to do?"

"Well, the same thing only it let's you keep that animalistic part of your mind. In other words you become who you were. I really didn't want to use this so soon, but oh, well,"

Dagger took his fighting stance, which was the exact, same as Logan, and kept the needle in his right hand. Dagger charged, but Logan dodged underneath him and jabbed him in the back. He turned and thrust the needle at his old teacher. He dodged again. It went on like that for a few minutes. Logan was winded. This wouldn't last much longer. Dagger, on the other hand, looked fine.

"I think your getting a little too old for this, huh, Wolverine?"

"Wh-what are you talkin' about?" he panted.

"That, grandpa."

Logan charged at that. He wouldn't be called old, or out. He could kick this kids ass. Dagger dodged and meant to stab him, but he lost the needle. He ran to get it. Wolverine was right behind him with an open shot to his back. Dagger got to the needle with a few seconds to spare. He turned himself so he could get a good shot to the chest. He was almost there, but then he stopped, or was stopped. Jean Grey used her telekinetic power and stopped Logan from certain mind-control. Dagger couldn't have that any more. He started to run towards her. He was going to attack her for that.

Jean Grey saw him coming for her. She didn't know where to go or what to do. He lunged for her. Right before he got to her Wolverine pushed her out of the way and put his claws up to stab him. Dagger ran into him, pushing him back and making him fall to the ground.

"You lose the bet, Wolverine," he whispered. He got up revealing that he had six holes in his own chest and that Logan had a needle sticking out of him. He pulled it out and threw it to the side.

"Logan!" Jean said as she ran to see how he was.

"Wolverine, you have three hours till the serum takes effect. It will slowly make it evident. I'll see you then," Dagger said as he left the room holding his healing wounds.

* * *

Did ya like? I know a little like Van Helsing. I heart that movie. Reviews Plez? Till next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, surry it took soo long to put up another chapter. Stupid play! I only have 4 friggen lines, but I haveta be there everyday to be an extra? I deserve a BIG part not a scrawny part! Ok, I'm done. Here's your chapter.

* * *

Dagger quickly walked to the sell with the white haired women. The one that could control the weather. He did say that Visor-boy could stay in a cell with her. Nothing that he couldn't handle. Besides, it would be so much easier if they thought that he was on their side. He opened the door.

"Come with me."

"Who are-"

"I'm here to take you to Cyclopes."

"Where is he?"

"Come on, and stay close."

She followed him through a maze of hallways and rooms. They finally reached a cell which had three distinct slashed in it. The young man that led her to the door opened it and she saw Scott.

"Ororo! Thanks Gavin." Scott said.

"No problem, but she has to stay here. I gotta go, but I'll be back a little later," he said as he turned and left, but he closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Who was that?" Ororo asked.

"That was Gavin. He's going to help us get out of here."

"Why doesn't he let us out then?"

"He can't. Stryker must be in the security center or something. Don't worry, he says that Jean and Logan are alive and fine."

"Good, how about you?" she asked pointing to the bruises on his wrists.

They talked about what had happened to each of them since they got there. They conversed for a while.

* * *

Jean was bandaging the wound left by the needle on Logan.

"Ya know, ya don't have ta do that."

"Yes, I do. I am a doctor right?" she said as she finished.

"Thanks." He said while standing up.

"Logan, maybe you should lie down."

"No, I only have 3 hours. I need to get you and Ororo and Scooter outta here," he said as he walked to the door.

"Logan, how do you thin you're going to get that door open?"

"I don't know yet," he was examining the door. "Jean, do you think this is iron?"

"Yeah, why?" She found out soon enough. He unsheathed his claws and started slashing his way through the door.

"Logan, you can't do this." He didn't stop. He actually worked harder, and faster.

"Someone's going to hear."

"That's what I want." He kept at it. Eventually, he got a small hole through the door. There must only be Dagger and Stryker out there. He made the hole grow large enough to get a small hand through. It had taken about a half an hour and Logan was sweaty from the constant work against the door.

"Can you get your hand through there?" he asked.

She could and she opened the door. They were out of the cell, but that was only the first step. They went into the hall and Logan sniffed the air.

"This way," he said leading the way.

"Who do you smell?"

"Ororo and Dagger." He seemed very focused and tense. They walked very quietly to a cell room. Jean opened it and there was her fiancé Scott and her best friend Ororo. She ran over to embrace them and them she.

* * *

I'll tell ya what happens next only if you give me reviews! Surry, but I'm getting kicked off the computer so I have ta end it short. Don't worry, another chapter SOON.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's ur next chapter. Surry it took sssssssooooooooooooo long. Yeah, I know, some things sound like Van Helsing. I don't own it of course, but I do love it!

* * *

"Jean! Jean, you're okay. I love you," Scott said while embracing his fiancé.

"Come on. We don't have long. We only have about 2 hours or so," Logan said while turning out the door.

"What does he mean," Ororo asked Jean while they followed him.

"Dagger gave him a kind of drug that will, um, it will," she tried to explain without hurting Logan.

"Jean, just say it. It's going to turn me into the animal that I am," Logan said while turning the corner in hopes of finding an exit.

"Wait, what? Logan, stop. Stop. Hey!" Scott said while grabbing his shoulder. Logan turned and pushed him against the wall.

"Logan, what are you doing?" said Scott. He started getting lifted up by the collar. He looked into his teammate's eyes.

"Logan, put me down. You're starting to choke me," he coughed out. He had a sort of crazy look, but on the other hand, looked fitting for him. He looked frightening and he looked as if he was taking great pleasure in it.

"So, you think you can stop me? Huh? Do you know who I am? I can cut and tear you into an endless jigsaw puzzle. Don't believe me? Maybe I'll just show you," Logan said quietly while holding Scott up with one hand and raising the other as if to punch him. He was talking nonsense and seemed almost insane. He unsheathed his claws and reared back.

"Logan, stop! Look at yourself! LOGAN!" Jean said pleadingly while grabbing his raised arm. He looked angrily at her, but then he grew more confused.

"What, wha-" Then he let Scott go as if startled that he was there. He looked around at the others like he was asking what happened. He sheathed the exposed claws.

"I-I'm. We haveta get out of here soon. It's starting," he said while walking at a more quickened pace down the hall. Scott walked after him while holding his throat.

"Scott, are you okay? He can't help it." Jean said.

"I know. I'm going to try to help him," he said while catching up to Logan and looking for a way out also.

* * *

Dagger started walking to Logan's cell, to torment him some more. He started thinking of what he would do.

_Maybe I'll kick his ass in front of Phoenix. Wait, already did that. Ha. I know, since she hasn't been listening to me I'll give her the serum in front of him. He'll be helpless. I can't forget he only has oh, 1 hour and 45 minutes left till he is completely in my control. Then together we will take over that idealist Xavier's mansion and put all of his little brainwashed students against him. With those kids with me, I'll be able to stop the idealists and the humans._

He got to the cell and stopped. The door was opened. They had escaped. They couldn't have gone far. Knowing Wolverine, he probably went to get the others that went to get him. He should have known this would happen sometime. He started walking to the other cells. He was not going to let them ruin his master plan, not while everything was going so well. He was going stop Wolverine and beat it into him who he was and who he works for.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter done. Pretty pretty please review! Tanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Here's another chappie! Hope ya like it!

* * *

Dagger was catching up, and catching up fast. He started to be able to hear them.

_I'd better get to them before they get to the exit. How did they know this was the way to go? Lucky guess? Maybe Wolverine could smell the outside. Better move a little faster. I can't lose them._

* * *

"Logan, are you sure this is the way?" Scott asked still looking around. His answer was a grunt from his teammate.

"Scott, leave him alone," Ororo told him.

"Why, afraid I might kill him? Do you think that I-err ah," Logan got out while holding his head. He doubled over and looked in pain. He was groaning and moaning in pain.

"Logan are you okay?" Jean said going to hold him.

"I'm fine. Fine, now let go," he said while regaining his composure, "we're almost out. How much time do we got left?"

"Umm, about an hour and a half, but it will take us about a half hour to get back to the mansion," Scott said while looking at his watch.

"Okay, we should be getting out o' here in about 10 minutes. That's only if we get goin' now," he said turning and started around the bend. The rest followed.

* * *

Stryker went to his security center. He had a feeling that Dagger wasn't as loyal as he seemed to be. Maybe he was just paranoid, but there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. He told him that he was going to check up on the X-Men a while ago, but he actually came here to see what Dagger would do.

He watched him stab Wolverine with a needle of some sort and leave. He had his own agenda it seemed. Stryker had to stop this. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to get Wolverine to come willingly and if not, then kill him. There would be no drugs in it. He only used the drugs on the girl because she was a doctor and she would be able to bring Wolverine to them. This was getting out of hand. He had to stop Dagger from whatever plot he had.

Stryker had noticed, after he had regained consciousness, that Dagger wasn't what he seemed to be. He walked around talking to himself. He talked nonsense, but seemed to understand himself. This made Stryker a little nervous. He seemed to well, need a few screws tightened.

He left the room when he saw Wolverine trying to get out. He hoped he would get there in time.

* * *

Surry these chapters have been ssssssssoooooooo short. I'm trying. I do have a good idea, but you'll have to wait till la-ter to get der. REVIEW PLEZ


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, I'm back. Surry it took awhile. Stupid play!!!!! K, I'm gonna make dis one better and longer.

* * *

The X-Men finally found the door to the outside world. They were eager to get out.

"Well, go ahead," Logan, said, pushing the door open.

"Stop right there Wolverine!" Everyone whirled around to see Dagger jogging towards them.

"Go, I'll hold him off," Logan said getting ready to fight.

"Dagger, come on we're getting out of here," Scott called to him.

"What are you doing?! Come on, get them outta here," Logan said grabbing Scotts shoulder roughly a tried to throw him out the door. Jean was pulling Ororo out the door.

"What's wrong with you? We need to help Gavin. Ororo knows how he is, right?" Scott said stepping up next to Logan.

"Yeah, he's alright," Ororo, said to Jean more than Logan.

"No, no. You don't know him. He's insane," Jean told them, "Please Ororo come to the jet with me. Help me get it ready for take off."

"Alright," Ororo said giving in. They jogged through the woods.

"Hey there Scott. Wolverine," Dagger said grinning at them. Logan gave a low growl in reply.

"Cyclops, go to the jet. Tell them to take off. There won't be enough time for me," Logan mumbled over to Scott.

"Logan, he's-"

"No, he's not. He's trying to kill us all."

"Hold on. He-"

"Scott," Logan said turning to him. He had a pleading look in his eyes, "go to the jet."

"Go ahead Scott. Clearly those drugs are taking effect on him. I'll bring him to the jet soon enough." Dagger told Scott. He looked at them both and started to leave. He got out the door and started walking, not really knowing what to do.

"Well, not that he's outta the way, let's get you back to the cell. They won't take off without you." Logan just growled.

"Fine." Dagger charged at him. Logan dodged and elbowed him in the back. Dagger faltered a bit, but it was enough time for Logan to get his footing and start an attack.

"Seems that drug has helped your fighting skill, eh Wolverine?" he said as he blocked a punch to the face, but got one to the gut. It was Dagger's turn to start an offensive stance. He started jabbing rapidly at Wolverine. The only way Wolverine knew how to stop the endless barrage of hit was to tackle Dagger to the ground. They rolled on the ground trying to get in a position to hit the other.

* * *

Scott heard the commotion while walking to the jet. He turned around and ran back.

_Please, I hope Logan is okay. The way he looked at me. He was scared. I shouldn't have left him. _

When he got there he saw the two wrestling each other on the ground.

"Logan, move!" he said with his hand on the trigger of his visor.

Of course Logan couldn't do it. Not while dealing with the way Dagger was fighting. He matched Logan punch for punch, shot for shot, jab for jab. It was like looking into a mirror image of Logan if he were younger.

* * *

Logan knew he couldn't keep this up, and he probably had only 45 minutes left his sanity not including the half hour ride back. He heard Scott, but he could do nothing to tell him what was happening or what to do. He hoped that he did pay attention to him when he tried to teach him how to fight without the stupid visor. He needed help.

He felt himself get thrown back by Daggers kick. No, that was Scott's optic blast. _How did he get a shot like that? _He steadied himself. He looked over at his teammate. He had the stern leader look on his face. Logan gave him a nod of thanks and readied himself.

Dagger took him by surprise. Instead of attacking him he attacked Scott. In an instant he had him positioned so that they were both looking at him, but Dagger's fist was pointed to Scott's head.

"Stand down Wolverine or I swear I'll kill him. You know I'm not joking."

He did as he was told. He remembered that at Alkali Lake when Jean supposedly died he had vowed to himself to try and help Scott through anything, for Jean's sake.

"Get on your knees."

He complied. What else was he suppose to do? Just then he heard the squeak of wheels. He turned and saw William Stryker hurriedly coming towards them. _What else can go wrong?_

"Dagger stop this now! You've gone mad with power. What have you done?"

"Col. Stryker, sir, I have captured our hostages."

"No, you did something to Wolverine. What did you give him a shot of?"

"The serum sir. To make him remember. Don't you remember?"

"I never gave out orders to give him that."

"Yes, you did. Yes, now I'll kill all of them like we used to. Everyone." Dagger had a strange look about him.

"You have gone mad," Stryker, said taken aback by the shear madness of the young man.

"No, no, you're the mad one. You made me like this. You made Wolverine like this. I'm making it the way it was. Not you me. I'm the good guy you're the bad guy. Right Wolverine?" he looked at his teacher who was on his knees not knowing what to do.

"Dagger let them go. I will help you and Wolverine," Stryker said soothingly.

"Kill them? Yes, as you say sir,"

"Gavin, wait stop," Wolverine said getting up, "hey, I get it alright? Look it's me." He held out his hands showing that he meant no harm.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked him worried that the drug had taken effect early.

"Shut up, dickhead." With that small sentence, Scott knew Logan was still there. "Let me handle him Gavin. He's getting on my nerves."

Dagger looked at him like he believed the ploy he was putting on.

"Yes, you're right Wolverine. Let him go so I can stop _our _enemy."

He let Scott go and started walking towards Stryker.

"Dagger, what are you doing?" he said backing away. Dagger stopped him and drove his claws into his chest. Stryker doubled over and fell out of the wheelchair. Dagger stood up with a smug grin on his face.

"Scott," Logan whispered, "run to the jet and tell them to take off. Dagger has gone mad. Now!"

Scott bolted out the door. Dagger looked confused.

"James, James! Get out of here while you still can!" Stryker called from the floor. He looked pale. For some reason, Logan had to stay, as if he were defending someone important. Stryker calling him "James" was odd yet somehow familiar. _That was my name? James? James Howlett. The name I saw in the file cabinet. Why is Stryker telling me this now? Was I somehow his friend long ago?_

When he snapped out of his reverie Dagger was almost at him. He didn't have enough time to move. Dagger punched him so hard in the face that he was knocked out while he was spinning to the floor. Then Dagger ran out the door to find his next victim.

* * *

Oki-day? Howas 'at? I know my plot lines are different an 'nat, but do ya like it? Plez review. It's greatly 'ppreciated. 


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chappie!! Tanks 4 all the reviews. Plez keep it up! Surry this one's short.

* * *

Scott ran as fast as he could. He had to warn Jean and Ororo. From what he had seen, Dagger was insane. He was hearing things in his head, he was delusional, and he was on the edge. He couldn't help feeling that he was being followed. He prayed it was Logan. Even if they couldn't get him to the mansion in time they could still restrain him, hopefully.

He could see the jet in the distance. He was almost there. Scott turned his head quickly. There was a snap of a twig. Someone was following him

"Logan?"

Now the person sounded like it was running. Scott bolted to the jet.

"Jean! Ororo! Take off! Go!" he said while scrambling to the ramp of the jet. He was halfway up when the two met him in the back.

"Where's Logan?" Jean asked.

"He, he told me to get out. To warn you. Dagger's gone mad. He's after me. We have to get out of here," Scott panted.

"We can't leave Logan," Ororo pleaded.

"We have to. If Dagger gets this jet, we won't have a way to get out," he said putting on his leader face. "He can take care of himself."

"Scott, the drugs are going to take effect in an hour and 15 minutes. Is that his punishment? To die of insanity up here? We can't, he doesn't deserve it," Jean said on the brink of tears. Scott didn't know how to feel about that.

"Get the jet ready, I'm being followed."

They went to the controls to start it up. Scott stood and walked up the ramp. He looked over their shoulders. _Jean still knows how to fly._ Then he heard a noise. The noise came from . . . the ramp. Scott turned. There was Dagger climbing up the ramp.

"You wouldn't leave without me, would you?" Dagger grinned to the jet's crew.

"Jean, Ororo, take off once he's off. Warn the Professor." Scott whispered to them. The he did something that only Wolverine would do. He ran and made a diving tackle to Dagger forcing him off the ramp.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled and started to get up.

"Jean, no! We have to warn everyone. Please." Ororo told her friend. They flipped the switches and started to take off.

* * *

Scott started punching him with all his might. He punched the way Logan had taught him for street fights. He fought with anger from the death of his wife, for the manipulation, and from every emotion he's felt since Jeans death. Soon, he lost some one the power and Dagger gained control of the fight. Soon he had Scott knocked out with some well-placed punches to the head. _So many problems you and your friends caused. I'll have much enjoyment out of killing you and all your friends. Wolverine will finally be like me.

* * *

_

K? Didyu like? Plez tell me. REVIEW!!!! Tank Q.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's da next chapter. Tanks 4 da reviews. Now let's see . . .

* * *

Logan slowly woke up. He was chained against the wall like he was the first time he woke up in this hellhole. On the other side of the room, chained against the opposing wall was Scott.

"Scott. Scott. Are you awake? Scott?" he whispered rather loudly.

"Argmm, ohh, ow!" Scott groaned.

"Scott. Did you warn Jean and 'Ro? How much time is left? Scott, tell me."

"Hold on," Scott turned so he could sort of see his watch, "about thirty more minutes. Yes, I did warn them."

"About? What is it?"

"I can't see it that well, Logan. Ah, my head."

"Forget it. We have to get out of here."

"Don't worry. They'll warn the Professor in time. What's that backstabbing Dagger gonna do?"

"Kill us. Use us to get information. Use us as guinea pigs with that serum shit. Do I need to say more?"

"Well, how'll we get out of here?"

"I-I don't know. You're supposed to be the brainyac here."

"Yeah, you're the one who trained him right? You should know what he's going to do next. What would you do in his position?"

"I don't know. It's not like I torture people for the hell of it at the school or anywhere else."

"You used to."

"Who told you that?"

"Dagger and Jean."

"I can't believe you trusted that son of a-"

"Logan, he did what he said he would do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's crazy!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to think that everyone that is in any way connected with Stryker is a lunatic? Well, you justify that."

"Fuck you. At least I knew how to get you and the girls out, even if you didn't have the common since to get out."

"I came back to help you. Then I did go and the only reason they got out was because I knocked Dagger out the plane."

"Well, I see your both awake." Dagger was in the doorway.

"What are you gonna do?" Scott asked.

"First, I'm gonna let you see your darkest fears, like Wolverine did a while ago. Remember? Then once the serum works on you I'll see how you are fighting."

He went over to Scott, pulled out a needle and stuck it into his arm. Then after a few minutes, Scott passed out. Dagger took him off the shackles.

"Scott. Ah no. Dagger, I swear, I'm gonna kill you, you fuckin'-"

"Let's see how you act towards me in twenty minutes Wolverine." Then he dragged Scott out of the room.

* * *

Okay, I know that was short but don't worry I'll update soon. Plez review!! 


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, I heard that yinz liked where I was goin' so here's another chapter. It's a lot like when Wolvie was hallucinations, but I swear it won't be that long again K? Just in case u were wondering my play went GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Scott's vision was blurry. He could make out a figure looming over him, watching him, but he couldn't move. The figure dragged him into a place with matted floors. The figure let him go and he fell to the floor. He couldn't make any true forms in the room that he could recognize. He fell into his hallucinations and dreamed of things he never wished to remember ever again.

He was 17and at his second "Rhapsody in Blue" prom facing his date, Selena Ki. She was one of the best-looking girls in the whole school and she had said yes when he had asked her out. He liked her, but she had a jealousy problem so bad that he couldn't even talk to another girl let alone be touched by one.

_That's why he and his date were in an argument. Yesterday he was talking to Bonnie after class. All she said was "Hi", but worst of all she had given him a hug. He couldn't help it if Bonnie was a hugging person. When he tried to explain himself to Selena at the prom she had stormed off into the girls bathroom. He had started to follow her, but a teacher had stopped him. _

_He was so mad. /Why was she doing this to me? What had I done to deserve having my night ruined, all because of her irrational fit of jealousy? /_

_Suddenly a burst of pain shot through his head into his eyes. He ran into the men's room. One of the boys there asked what was wrong._

"_My head. My eyes!"_

_He opened them to wash them out. The boy stepped back._

"_What is it?"_

"_Your eyes. There red. I mean really read. Pupils and all." The boy said while still backing away._

_Then he felt the energy come to one point, his eyes. He could feel the power flowing out, like a river. The energy smashed the wall in front of him in a bright red beam of light. He could see the other side of the girl's bathroom. Then he realized that he was the one causing all this. He closed his eyes. He had caused this pain and chaos. _

_Then he was in the Blackbird. He looked over his shoulder for Jean, his fiancé. She wasn't there. _

"_Oh God, she's outside the plane," said the Professor._

_He pushed past Logan and ran towards the ramp. It shut with him still on top of it._

"_Lower the ramp, NOW!" he yelled to Storm._

"_I can't," she cried back._

_He ran to the front of the plane to see Jean standing there. Her hand was outstretched willing the plane to do her biddings. Then he saw a wall of water come towards her. He wanted to help her. She wouldn't be doing this if he had not fought her inside the military base. He lost control there and now. He couldn't do anything. _

_The plane lifted and she let go. The huge mass of water fell over her._

"_She-she's gone," he heard Logan choke out, "she's gone."_

"_No!" he cried as he turned and ran towards Logan, "no, don't say that." He wasn't sure what he was going to do. / Has he given up hope that quickly? Besides I'm the one who will say when she's gone or not. Not him. / Instead when he got to Logan he faltered. Then, he had nothing to do, except cry. He cried in his arms. _

"_Don't say that. She's not gone. She's not gone," he cried willing it to be done._

"_She's gone. She's gone. She's gone," he heard through the sobs._

Now, when he opened his eyes again he was still in the padded room. The visions were so real. He had wept because all of those things that happened were his fault. He was supposed to be the fearless leader, but he was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. He was scared. He was scared because they were real and had haunted him before, but not as vividly.

He heard the door open. His vision was still blurry, but he assumed it must be Dagger. Dagger dragged him somewhere in a room. He saw another figure there, but before he got a chance to find out whom it was he passed out. He'd know in a few minutes.

* * *

Did ya like? Hope it quenches ur thirst for reading material. Reviews r well appreciated. Tanks bunches!!! 


	25. Chapter 25

Oki-day, here's another chapter. I was thinkin' of putting on a little twist in the plot. Wanna know what it is? Read on!!! Some of the crazier ideas came from Metallica's "Sad But True" song.

* * *

Scott's vision finally cleared he saw a man lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. It was Stryker. Scott sat up confused.

"Well, you finally woke up," Stryker said.

"I thought you would be dead by now."

"Yes, but I have something to say before that happens," he said as he turned painfully to face Scott.

"What? Why should I believe what you say?"

"Because I will die soon, and there is no reason for me to lie."

"Well, let's have it."

"I want you to give this to Wolverine," he said as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, "here."

Scott took it and started to open it. He wanted to know what kind of information he had about Logan. _He did work with or should he say on him right? Wonder if he was the same annoying guy he was now._

"Don't open that. It's for Ja-Wolverine's eyes only."

Scott put the letter in his pocket. He didn't have time to read it anyways. Logan had only ten minutes of sanity left. He got up and went to examine the door. He blew it off its hinges with his optic blasts. When he did that it reminded him of what he saw in his hallucinations. He stepped out the door and looked back at Stryker. He was limp and had an eternal gaze into nothingness. He was dead. Scott started to run down the hallway.

* * *

Logan was feeling weak. He was sweating bullets and his head was aching. Dagger did come in and let him off the wall. The only thing was that when he was unchained he couldn't attack or anything. He just fell and lied there.

That was about 5 minutes ago. He knew that the bezerkier would take control soon. It was strange how something could feel so wrong inside his head, but at the same time seem vaguely familiar. He could hear voices inside his head and he knew that he was losing it.

_They betrayed you. I'm the only one you can trust. Listen to me._

_No, they'll help me. _

_Where are they then?_

_Gone, they left._

_See they left you. They don't want you._

_No, you're twisting everything._

_I'm the one that makes you real not them._

_You don't make me._

_I'm your past, present, I'm in your dreams, and I'm your future._

_No, I make my future. Get out of my head!_

_I'm forever here. You know that Wolverine._

_My name is Logan. Stop this! Ahhhrgh!_

_Now you must repay the pain that you have caused me by secluding me to the dark._

_Get out! Please!_

_Now are you begging? Come on Wolverine. _

_I'm not Wolverine!_

_Well, you're either Wolverine or my scapegoat._

_No, you're my hate._

_Yes, I am. I'm your hate, life, dreams, pain, truth, alibis, lies, I'm everything. I'm you.

* * *

_

Did you like that? I know it was a little strange, but I wanted to get to Logan. Review plez. I heart reviews!!


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't throw you guys off too much. Well, don't yell at me, I gotta keep yinz guys readin'!

* * *

Scott jogged down numerous hallways. They all seemed to look the same. He looked at his watch. Logan only had a few minutes left.

"Logan, where the hell are you?"

He ran to another hallway. It was a dead end with only one door. He went through it. This room led to hallway full of cells. _Finally, a break._ He ran from cell to cell peering through the small window on each of the doors. Finally he found the room with Logan. He was lying on the ground holding his head.

"Logan, watch out. I'm going to blast the hinges off the door."

He let a small beam of his optic blast burn through the metal on the hinges. Once he got through both of them the door fell on the ground with a loud _BAMG!_

"Logan, what's wrong? What is it?"

He groaned and held his head. His eyes were forced shut.

"Logan, tell me what-"

"Make it stop. Arg. No. No!" Logan whimpered as he scratched at his head.

"Oh, no."

"Scott," he struggled out.

"What Logan?" Scott said dropping to the floor.

"Get out. I . . . errr . . . I think that that Dagger is gonna attack the school. I-I-arg I think he's gonna make me help him. If that does happen, do whatever it takes. Kill me if it's necessary," he strained through the pain that was in his head.

"Logan I-"

"Just give me your word that you will"

"But"

"Scott! You have to."

"Yes, but I'll find a way to keep them safe. Don't worry."

"One more thing, errr, take care o' Jeannie fer me."

"Logan, what do you-"

"What are you doing here?"

Scott made a sharp turn and saw Dagger there on top of the fallen door.

"Get outta here Summers!" Logan begged.

Scott stood up. He didn't know how he was going to get out of there with Dagger in the way. He did the only thing that he could think of, to blast his way through. He let a full blast hit Dagger right in the chest. Dagger flew backwards and hit the opposing wall. Scott ran. He ran through the hallways trying to find the exit. He had to find the exit.

He ran down another blank hallway. Then another. Then another. He finally found the hallway that they were in only a few minutes earlier. He got out. It was snowing outside. He ran through the woods.

_Logan came here in his jeep. It has to be around here somewhere. There's the road!_

He found a dirt road covered with snow he followed it till he found Logan's jeep. He got in and got on the radio that was in every vehicle at the school.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?"

"Scott?" It was Storm.

"Yea, I got out, but Logan's still in there. I think we've lost him. We need to get ready for a battle. Get the kids out of there. I have an idea. Come and get me. I'll meet you about a mile north from this complex. Hurry"

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Tell ya more later. I hope your likin' it. I have some ideas for future chapters to come. Please review and tell me what ya tink! Tanks bunches o' bananas. 


	27. Chapter 27

Sssssssoooooooo, ur likin' my story? I hope so. Here's ur next chapter. Wow, I wouldn't have gotten this far witout ur great reviews. I'm like halfway finished with this story. Only another half ta go. Tear Well, let's see how the rest o' this goes . . .

Scott drove to an open space in a snow-covered field. He looked around. This place was familiar. It was the same place they were the last time they were at Alkali Lake, the same place where he lost his fiancé. This did bring a tear to his eye. He waited and thought about that time that he remembered when he was given the drugs.

_He saw his fiancé outside the plane. _No, he didn't have time to think of this. _She shut the ramp on him. She wouldn't let him get in the way._ No.

"Storm, where are you?" he asked the skies.

You should have helped her. You betrayed her. You're the one that caused her to die.

"No, those drugs must still be in my system. It's not true. Was this what Logan's been going through?

_Logan? Why are you worried about him? He tried to get between you and Jean. He also gave up hope so soon. Remember? _

"_She's gone," Logan had said._

_Now he's going to try to kill everyone? Kill him. When you see him kill him._

"No!" he yelled shaking his head, "please get here soon. I can't blame Logan. It's not his fault."

Just then the Blackbird came and landed in front of him. Once they landed Jean ran out from the plane to see him.

"Oh Scott, you're okay! Thank God!" she exclaimed as she ran to embrace her fiancé. When they met they hugged each other and kissed.

"Oh Jean, Jean, I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Never mind. We have to go. I'll explain what happened on the plane."

"No, tell me now. Where's Logan? Will he be okay? Scott?"

"Jean," he said holding her, "he's run out of time. When I left he barely had enough sanity to talk to me. He told me if something happens to do what it takes to stop him. And to take care of you."

"No," Jean said with tears sunning down her face, "we can still help him though right?"

"I doubt it."

"No, Scott. We have to. Do you know what he's going through?"

"Yes, I'll explain on the plane. We have to get ready."

They started off toward the plane. As they were walking, Scott put his hands in his pocket. He felt the letter that Stryker had given him. He pulled it out and started to read it on the plane.

Logan was still lying on the ground, but he had stopped fighting almost completely.

_So, do you finally give up?_

_Never._

_I've already over powered you._

_You won't win._

_Why do you say that? Because you told him to kill you if you try anything? I'm scared._

_He will do it._

_You and I both know he won't. None of them will._

_I'll stop you._

_Like you're doing now? Ha, once I've taken control you'll be obliterated._

_They'll find a way to stop you._

_Then I'll just have to kill them won't I? What fun this will be._

_No._

_First I'll kill them and then I'll kill Dagger. After I take control he's useless to me._

_What? I thought you taught him._

_No, you did that. You're the one that grew attached. I am the best, no one else._

_You're insane._

_Yes, but I am the one that will take what I want._

_No, I have to warn someone._

"So how are you Wolverine?" Dagger said looking down at him. He was overjoyed that everything was working so well. He couldn't believe that he would be working with his mentor again. He felt like the kid he once was when he worked with his sensei.

"Dagger, stop this. Please, Gavin, listen to me." Logan whispered hoarsely. Dagger never really heard it.

"You'll be yourself soon Wolverine. Then we can begin the mission. Like old times."

No kid. Don't let it- 

_Shut up. I can't believe we're part of the same person._

_I am a person. You, you're an animal._

_Ha! You're soft anymore. I at least have the pride to kill whomever it takes._

_It's not right. I don't kill innocent people._

_Not any more._

Did ya like? Plez Review. I luv reviews. I know it was kinda different, but don't worry, everything's all planned out from here. Again, review! Tanks!


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, I thought I left ya in kind of a daze and confusion, so I hope this chapter clears some things up for yinz guys. My one friend thought I should make this chapter about Logan fighting the drugs till the end. Here ya go!

Logan lied on the ground. The rest of his strength was going to delaying the drugs. He knew that the drugs were supposed to have taken full effect a few minutes ago. He held it off this long, but not very much longer.

_At least I got the X-Men away from me._

_Do you really think that's gonna stop me?_

_No, but it will buy them time._

_Time ta do what?_

_To find a way ta stop you._

_Nothing can stop me. They can't even stop you when you're training_

_Well?_

_They'll stop you._

_Ha! You know that's not true._

_. . .it is true_

_Ha, you don't believe that right? You have gone soft._

_Soft?_

_Yep, I thought Stryker was going soft with you, that Japanese chick, and him. Ha, all friends? You, you were better than that. Then that boy came, and really got ya ta be sappy. Then I finally got yer ass outta there._

_You did? No, I lost my memory._

_Do you really think that you without my help could get anywhere? Then those damn X-Men got in the way._

_No. Don't hurt them._

_They're top on my list. Why don't you just give up?_

_I won't._

_Give up. You are nothing. You hear me? Nothing._

_No._

_You think you mean something to someone? Stryker took you in for my skills and me, Dagger's turning you inta me, and those X-Men left ya. Do ya understand that? _

_Yea. But-_

_It's true. Don't worry, ha, I'll take care of everything. _

_What about-_

_Jean? Were you gonna say Jean? I'll take care of her real good._

_Don't touch her or I'll-_

_Do nothing. Just like the last time. You did nothing. I can do something._

_You're going to kill her aren't you? And the rest of them too?_

_Yea, but I promise they'll be killed quickly and not so, how should I put it? Imaginatively? Face it. You've lost. I've won. _

_No._

_Goodbye James._

_NO!_

Wolverine sat up. He had a malevolent look in his eye. He had changed. He wasn't Logan or James anymore. He was the Wolverine and he had plans to carry out. When he got up he still felt a little off, but Dagger would be there soon. Hopefully Dagger would buy the act.

First, I'll get him ta help me get inta Xavier's and maybe let him kill off a few of them. Then I'll get rid of him and enjoy killing off the rest of that pack. I'll save the redhead and visor-boy for last. They'll be fun. After that I'll hunt down all of those who had even tried stopping me. Those damn scientists that worked for Stryker. This will be very enjoyable.

He grinned and started to walk into the hallway to meet Dagger.

Woo-hoo, 'nuther chapter finished. Crazy huh? Well now ya know that the drugs are in full effect and that the Wolverine has returned. Oh no! Review plez! Tell me if ya liked. Don't forget this really isn't Logan it's Wolverine. I know, very confuziling. REVIEW!!


	29. Chapter 29

Oki-day, I'm back. Well, I'm glad yinz are likin' the story. I'll get back ta Scott an' 'em at the mansion.

Jean couldn't believe what she had heard from her fiancé. Logan had lost. This was something she couldn't comprehend. Once she was home she quickly shed a tear with the children and the Professor. Then, she had to leave. She went to her room and cried.

Logan, lose? No that's impossible. Nothing could be that strong. But, when I last talked to him, he was weakened by Dagger. That son of a bitch. What are we going to do?

Scott walked into the room. He went over to comfort her.

"It's okay, Jean. I've got a plan."

She wiped her eyes. She looked up and asked with the look she gave what he meant.

"Stryker gave me this," he said as he produced a letter from his pocket. He gave it to her and she opened it and begun reading it.

12/6/8716:00

James,

I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I hope that you make it through the operation. I don't want to lose a good friend like you. My pride has gotten the better of me these past few years. I just want us to be the best.

When you are released from the recovery area, which I'm sure won't be too long; I have booked us a flight to meet with Yuriko, in Japan. I know how much you love it there and I think that we both need a vacation from the military.

I'm getting worried about you. You don't seem the same. I know you protect that kid, but you have to keep your head. I remember when we met at that bar and you were a cage fighter. The Wolverine was the one I met. You took control of that side of you thankfully, and showed your true self. You must keep that extreme and animalistic part of you contained, because that can consume you. I'm sorry about this, but I have a drug for you if something happens to you and you can't control it. It's called med curium chloride. I know you really don't care, but it may help you. I will try to watch over you while you're recovering. I can't say I completely trust these scientists. They fear you and I and I think the government is against us on what we do.

How you could choose to do this to yourself is probably in spite of me and I hope I am wrong about that. I know I made you angry with me, but I was only trying to exceed these limitations. You must believe me that I never wanted to hurt anyone. I can't even comprehend what pain you go through.

This will sound a little funny, but I miss being with you on those missions and I do worry about you and so does Yuriko. Don't think that nobody needs you. I may go insane if it weren't for your constant up keeping of me. I must thank you for that.

I'm sorry for this, but when you told me about your history I was stunned. I made records about it in the files at the base. Now that I've done this to you, I figured it's not my decision to record or not. Do what you will with them.

James, you are the greatest soldier and friend that I have ever had or ever known. I feel as though you are like a brother to me, and I'm sorry that my pride has gotten in the way of that friendship. Please forgive me.

Your friend,

William

"What's this mean?" Jean asked.

"It means that Stryker left information on Logan at the base and we may be able to stop him. I have got a plan so that the children don't get hurt and we can deal with Logan and Dagger. We have to get the kids out of here and be ready to fight."

"Where will we send them to?"

"Their homes and if they can't go there I guess a hotel. We need them out of here."

"What about Logan?"

"I'm going to do as he asked, if I have to." With that Scott got up to leave.

"Don't you care about him?"

"Yes, that's why I'm going to do what I have to, like he asked," he said as he walked through the door. Jean felt a distraught and saddened feeling omitting from him. She knew that he did like Logan and looked up to him, and that this would be the hardest battle they will ever fight.

U like? Plez tell. Luv Reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, right, surry it took so long ta put this chapter up. I had ta try out for the school musical, 42nd Street. Oy. I also started a new story, but don't worry, I will keep workin' on dis one too!

* * *

Wolverine and Dagger were suiting up for the battle that was going to take place at Xavier's mansion. Dagger had unveiled his master plan. They were to sneak into the mansion, and then into the computer room. The coordinates of where those places were were from the information from Stryker's files and what Scott had told Dagger. If they could pull this off, they could hypothetically control the whole school and everyone inside of it.

"Hey kid, better take this wit ya, just in case," Wolverine said tossing Dagger a pistol.

"After all these years, you still call me kid. Just like the old times eh?" Dagger commented as he put the gun in its holster at his side.

"Yea, old times," Wolverine was getting annoyed by this kid anymore. All he talked about was the past and how it was. He was so envious that it sickened Wolverine. He would rather kill this Dagger now and get it over with, but if he wanted to do this cleanly he would need his help, for now at least.

"You ready yet kid?"

"Well, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, we've already gotten rid of Stryker and the X-Men are gone. Can't we just leave and you could teach me the rest of the stuff I need to know and-" He was cut off by Wolverine grabbing him and pushing him against the wall.

"No. We are not going to leave them unpunished. Do you really think they'll leave us alone? They won't they'll hunt us down and try to get information out of us. What do you think they'll do after that? Huh? Kill us, that's what. Look how many they've killed the last time at Alkali Lake. Do you really think they'll offer us any sympathy after all this? Get yer head on strait boy," he said as he dropped him. After Dagger got a few breaths of air he looked at his sensei.

"Wolverine, I'm sorry, you're right. Let's get going."

They got the rest of the stuff they would bring like ropes, few technical machines, and an assortment of weapons like knives, chains and other guns and started to leave.

"How are we gonna get there?" Wolverine asked looking around for a vehicle.

"The same way Stryker got there before," he said leading the way. After about a half a mile walk Wolverine saw what they would be taking to New York, a helicopter. They got in and Dagger, at the controls lifted the craft up and started heading south to their battleground.

* * *

They were making good progress at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. They got most of the children out of the school, either to their own homes or a hotel, paid for by Professor Xavier. The X-Men had made-up a story, that they had o get some rooms redone and that the school couldn't have anyone there. The kids of course didn't believe them, but were glad for the break in classes for a few days.

"How many are left Storm?" Scott asked.

"Only a few. I think that the Professor should stay with the children."

"Yea, I'll go talk to him," Scott said as he walked off to find his mentor. He found him in his study.

"Hello Scott."

"Good afternoon Professor."

"It's not so good is it? Ah well, I guess the X-Men must fight on without my help, correct?" he asked already knowing what Scoot would ask.

"We just don't want you to get hurt. Who knows what Logan can do?"

"No one, but we do know what he is capable of. Be careful and stay safe. I'll keep the children safe."

"We will Professor and thank you."

Then Professor Xavier wheeled himself out the door to be ready to leave with the children. He didn't know if he would see any of his X-Men, Scott, Jean, Ororo, or Logan, again, but he prayed that they would all stay alive through the ordeal.

* * *

I know that was kinda a short chapter, but at least I got through the in-between stuff. Plez review. I'll make the next one better I swear! 


	31. Chapter 31

Well, all right then. My story is now coming to the climax. I'm so excited to find out how it works (you don't really think I had everything planned out from the beginning now do you?). Okay now, let's see . . .

* * *

The mansion was very quiet and eerie without anybody except three people in it. Scott was on the first floor and Storm and Jean were on the second. As he lied there on the couch he remembered how Logan was the last time he saw him. He was lying on the ground gripping his head and begging for it to stop, but made sure that everyone would get out before anything could happen. 

_How could I have been such a dick to him all this time? He made sure that we would be okay, even when he was losing his very freedom. I've been an asshole to him because he liked Jean? How? I have to try to get him back, alive. Logan, I will do something for you now even though I haven't in the past. I swear it._

Then he thought he heard a noise outside.

_Hmmm, must just be a helicopter. Wait._

_

* * *

_

"Jean, Storm, get ready. I think it's almost time," he said into his communicator. He was ready for whatever was going to happen. At least he hoped.

Jean and Storm heard him and got up. They stayed quiet and peaked through the door out to the hall and past the balcony. Neither moved.

* * *

Dagger and Wolverine got out of the helicopter and started to sneak up to the mansion quickly and silently. Once they were under a balcony, Dagger threw up a grappling hook and rope. Each of them pulled themselves up. Coincidently, they snuck into Logan's room. They stalked to the door and listened in case anyone was outside the door in the hall.

"There should be kids here, shouldn't there?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, they were warned. They probably left."

"Come on," Wolverine said as he headed into the hallway. Dagger closely followed.

They crept along the hallways, till they got to a corner and stopped.

"What is it Wolverine?"

"I can smell someone. No wait, two, female, over there," he said indicating around the corner.

"We can take them Wolverine. Come on!" Dagger said as he leapt out into the hallway and found Storm and Jean standing at the balcony.

"Well, hello there Phoenix," he said as he started to advance. Storm quickly made a gust of wind come and knock him over.

"Scott! They're here!" Jean cried out to him. Just then Wolverine came out from the shadows. "Logan! Logan?"

"Hey, Red," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Jean, it's not Logan! Don't trust him!" Scott yelled as he raced up the stairs.

Dagger got up and joined Wolverine in the hallway. They stood together about to face the X-Men.

"I'll take Red and One-Eye, you take the weather girl," Wolverine told Dagger.

"Wolverine, I can take two. I want Phoenix."

"Then take her," he said letting Dagger go in front. He charged at Jean and Storm, but Cyclopes optic blast knocked him backwards. Wolverine came roaring up behind him and tackled him. He started to use his fists. Storm turned to try and help Cyclopes, but as she did Dagger hit her from behind. As she was falling Jean tried to fight Dagger. She tried to punch him, but he caught it.

"No, no, my dear," he said with a smile and then slapped her out of the way.

"Logan, STOP!" Cyclopes called from the ground. Punches were pummeling him.

"You think this is bad, pretty boy, huh? Just wait till I start using these," he said as he raised a fist and unsheathed his three 9-inch adamantium claws. He went to strike, but Scott kicked him backwards.

"Jean, go get the shot!" Scott called out, getting ready for Wolverine's next attack.

She got up and ran past Storm and Dagger who were fighting with Dagger winning. Then she started to sprint past Logan and Scott, but she felt something pull at her leg.

"Where you goin' Jeannie?" Wolverine taunted. He pulled her off her feet and turned her over so that she was looking up at him. "You guy's are starting to be a trouble for us. I always think we should get rid of the nuisance before they become too annoying."

He raised his fist with claws out with the intension of stabbing her through the chest. As he hurled it downward Scott came and tackled him. They fell onto the balcony. Since they hit it so hard, it broke from the force and they tumbled to the floor on the first floor. When they hit it, neither of them moved.

"SCOTT! LOGAN!" Jean cried and ran down to them. They lay there unmoving for the moment.

"Jean, go get that medication!" Ororo struggled out while still trying to keep Dagger at bay. Jean ran for the med lab.

* * *

Exciting? Hope so. Tell me what ya tink. Surry aboot leavein' ya in suspense. 


	32. Chapter 32

I'm back to keep going on this. Hope you're lovin' it. WARNING: This one is pretty scary and sick.

* * *

Jean ran as fast as she could down the hallways under the main level of the mansion. She didn't think that they would attack so soon. She finally got to the med lab and searched through the medicines left out. She finally found the med curium chloride.

* * *

Wolverine woke up with a pounding headache. He was pissed. He lifted himself up and saw that Visor-boy was still unconscious.

"Wolverine, are you alright?" Dagger yelled. He seemed to have Weather-girl under control, but Red was nowhere to be seen. Wolverine stared walking around, sniffing the air trying to locate her. He walked over to the one wall. It seemed to be a hidden elevator.

"Uhhh," Scott groaned. He began to wake up. Wolverine walked over to him and picked him up by his collar.

"Logan," Scott had started.

"For one thing One-eye, my name's Wolverine and another thing, that really hurt, so now you're gonna haveta pay that back," he said as he threw him against the wall. He started to beat him with his punches. Scott was soon not able to stay standing on his own feet. This didn't really matter to Wolverine; he held him up and hit him.

It seemed as though Dagger and Wolverine were about to win. Dagger threw Storm down the stairs and chased after her. She was unconscious. Wolverine saw this. Dagger grabbed her and started to do as Wolverine was doing. Wolverine stopped, let Scott drop to the floor and walked over to him.

_It's about time to get rid of the "help". Hmmm, what fun this will be._

He pulled Dagger away from her making her fall not-so-softly to the floor.

"Wolverine, what are you doing?" Dagger asked as he was quickly jabbed in the mouth.

"Getting rid of you."

"Wolverine, stop it! Ouch! You can't do this. We're a team!"

"No, I just need you to get me in here. Now, that I don't need you, well, I figured that I'll just kill you. No offense right?" he said with a smirk. Dagger started fighting back, but he was no match for Wolverine. He started trying to use his claws. Wolverine just dodged. Then in one sweeping motion, Wolverine unsheathed his claws and slashed through the beginning flesh of his legs. Dagger fell onto him. He knew it was all over.

"Wolverine, please. What about all the times we've had?"

"It was the past. This is for me."

"You're the one that's gone mad, not me."

"Yep." He started to drag him over to the sink in the kitchen. Storm was still on the ground unconscious. Scott was bloody and leaning against the wall.

"Logan, don't do this."

"Why not?" he called behind his back. "I'm getting rid of the bad guy, eh?" Wolverine turned on the faucet.

"No, Logan. This isn't you."

"Now, how would you know that? Ya know, you really should try this sometime. It's fun." Then he plunged Dagger's head into the sink full of water. Dagger struggled and tried to get out, but Wolverine held him there. Next, he grabbed the gun out of Dagger's holster on his side and put it against his head. He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Scott had to look away. Just the sound of the shot being fired scared him. This was not Logan. This was Wolverine. He didn't care about anything or anyone. Scott would most likely be next.

"Well, what a mess. Just to be safe," he took the toaster next to the sink and pushed it in. A few sparks came out and Dagger started convulsing. Then he fell limp. He was dead.

"Now that that's over with. Would you like to be next? I can think of a few ways to get rid of that pretty-boy look you have, ha," Wolverine said as he walked over to Scott.

"Logan. Don't. It's me, Scott. Please," Scott moaned. He couldn't move. He looked up into what he thought was death himself. This was not his friend Logan. This was his death.

* * *

AHHH!! I can't believe I wrote that! Tell me what ya thought. I know a little, gruesome, but I had to have Dagger go out with a bang! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	33. Chapter 33

Okay, I'm back. Surry it took me awhile to type the next chapter up, but hey, it's the holidays! K, where did I leave off?

* * *

Jean ran and finally got back upstairs to the main level. She had the shot of the med curium chloride.

When she got through the door the first thing she saw was Logan holding Scott up by his throat.

Wolverine heard the girl come back to the main level. He was about to get rid of One-Eye, but thought it better to at least make him watch his precious fiancé cry out for help, but never receive it.

"Hey, Red. Whatcha got there?" he said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Logan, stop this. Let Scott go."

"Fine," he said as he dropped Scott who fell on the floor in a coughing fit. He stalked towards her, "Aren't ya wonderin' where Dagger is?"

"Logan, stop. What are you doing?"

He got closer and she begun to back away. She ran into the counter in the kitchen. Wolverine was still getting closer to her. He had a predatory look in his eyes, unlike she had ever seen before. She turned to run and ran into a body. She screamed and ran as fast as she could.

It wasn't fast enough.

Wolverine grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. She tried to use the needle that she had, but he forced it out of her hand. It fell and rolled off to the other room.

"Well, darlin' what was that supposed ta do?"

She tried to fight away, but he held on hard and pulled he even closer so they were face to face.

"No matter," he whispered seductively into her ear, "now are you gonna fight or just give up. Either way, I'll get what I want." Then he kissed her on the neck

"NO!" Scott cried from the doorway

"Scott!"

"What are you doing? Don't you ever shut up and die?"

Wolverine threw Jean into the corner and stormed over to Scott. He grabbed him by the collar and hurled him onto the counter. Then he unsheathed his claws. Scott rolled off the counter and stood against it. Wolverine strode towards him. He was about to bring his claws down on him when Jean jumped on him to try and stop him.

"Scott, get the medication!"

Scott ran to find where the needle rolled off. Wolverine flung Jean off him and onto the floor.

"Well, I was gonna let you live long enough so that I could have a little fun, but now you're just starting to get in the way," he said as he raised her up. He held her against the wall saying, "so, are you gonna listen ta me like good girl, darlin', or am I gonna haveta git rida ya?"

"Logan, please stop. Scott hurry!"

"Fine, if that's yer answer," he was about to stab her. He lied his claws against her throat and lightly grazed her neck makeing a small cut on the side of her throat. But he stopped and looked into her eyes. Something made him falter.

"Logan? Logan, please let me go."

"Jean?"

"Logan, is that you?"

Logan looked at her with uncertainty, but shook his head and returned to the Wolverine he was.

"Logan, it's me. Please come back. Logan, please, if you really do love me, then stop this." She was crying.

He raised his fist up and stopped again. He looked in bewilderment and then fell to the ground. He had a needle in his neck. Scott stood behind him looking down at him.

"Scott! Oh thank God." She said as she moved to embrace him. He winced and then revealed that he had been hurt by Wolverine and was now bleeding.

"We have to get you to the med lad."

"No, wait, first we must get Logan somewhere that we know he'll be safe."

"Scott, I'll call the Professor and we'll make sure he's fine okay?"

"Go now then."

Jean ran to the phone and dialed the number to the Professor. She told him that they needed help, but that Logan was now under control.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. All ya haveta do it push that little purpley button and write down what ya tink. 


	34. Chapter 34

Okay guyz, I know it's taken me like ficken forever to get a new chapter up and I'm surry. I have a pretend life ya know. Well here the next chapter of this ambitious story of mine. WARNING: Touching moments ahead.

* * *

"Jean, how's Logan doing?" Scott asked as he walked through the doors to the med lab.

"He's alright, but strangely that shot is having a weird effect on him. He hasn't been healing as fast as he should normally be. He's healing about the same rate as a normal person. You should be resting yourself. You got a good beating. You're ribs are bruised-"

"But Logan broke my fall. He's got it worse than I do."

"Yes, and he's resting. You also have cuts and bruises all over you, not to mention a broken wrist."

"It's in a sling."

"Scott, please have your rest. You need it." _It's like talking to a wall._

Logan had been in the med lab for two days so far, and he seemed to be healing fine, if he were a normal human. The med curium chloride seemed to stall or stop his mutation, which caused him to black out and loose the Wolverine in him momentarily. They weren't sure how he would be when he woke up, if he would be Logan or the fearsome darker side of him, the Wolverine.

"Jean, I'm really worried about him. You saw what happened to Dagger. He went crazy because of the drugs put into him. How can we really be sure this stuff will help? What if it makes him worse? Dagger was mad because of the same stuff he put in Logan. I'm scared to say this, but what if Logan wakes up the same as he was before? We'll have to kill him. Damnit. How are we supposed to kill our teammate and friend?"

"Scott, everything's going to be fine. You know Logan; he'll never give in and accept defeat. He did all he could to protect us. This maybe his chance to regain control. I know how you feel-"

"But you don't feel guilty. How I treated him? Huh. I don't deserve to be standing watching over him. I was jealous, and resentful because I didn't like him, and I didn't even give him a fair chance. He'd never believe me, but I do look up to him. I love him as if he were my brother. I miss him Jean." He said looking up to her, like a young boy asking a mother to help a sick big brother.

"I do feel guilt, Scott. Believe me if I could tell him that I-"

"Miss. Grey? Mr. Summers? Could ah see Logan?" Rogue asked as she quietly walked through the doors.

"Sure," Scott said while getting up and walking towards Jean. "Jean, it wasn't your fault. We did what we could."

"Thanks. I hope your right, Scott."

"I love you."

"Me too." She said as she kissed him. They walked out to let Rogue visit Logan.

* * *

Next Chapter! 


	35. Chapter 35

Wow. 2 chapters done. In the same day even! Kewl!

* * *

Two days later, Logan opened his eyes to the bright white of the med lab.

"Grr. Why is this place so fuckin bright. Damn doctors think that they know what's best, but they don't think that after being knocked out you really don't want a light in yer face?" he mumbled and grunted.

"No, actually we think that the patient should wake up to a black room so they think they're still knocked out. How are you feeling Logan?" Jean said as she walked to the bedside smiling.

"Fantastic," he said trying, but failing tremendously to hide the pain in his chest.

"I'm glad. We've been worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you were hurt. You haven't been healing the same as you normally do."

"What?"

"That drug we gave you to counteract the one Dagger gave-"

"Dagger. Oh no. What happened? Where is he? Did he hurt anyone? What about the kids? What-"

"Logan calm down. None of he children were hurt. The team has a few cuts and bruises but-"

"What happened to your neck?" he said looking at the long cut across it. He began to notice that she did have many bruises. "What do you mean, "the team has a few cuts and bruises"? Tell me what happened."

"Logan, you need your rest."

"Did I do that?"

"Logan,"

"I did. Jeanie, did I? Where's everyone else?"

"They're fine."

"Red. Please? What are you hiding? What have I done?"

"Nothing, Logan. Nothing."

"What about Scott? Ororo? Who did I hurt?"

"Logan-"

"Just tell me. It must be better than what I'm thinking. I didn't kill anyone, did I?"

Jean took a long seep breath. She had to tell him. And she did. She told him every part that she could. If she didn't tell him now, he was bound to find out later and it would be worse than hearing the whole truth. Once she was done he sat back, not saying anything.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know the truth. If you-"

"Thanks. That's all I wanted."

That was her cue to leave the room and let him alone. She did so without saying a word. A few hours later she came back to find him up and in his clothes that she had had out for him since they got him stable, in case he did heal quickly again.

"Logan, you really should be lying down."

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Don't worry aboot me," he said as he pulled on his coat. He prayed that she didn't notice the grimace on his face from the pain he was going through. He still couldn't show to her how he really felt.

"Logan, you can't be healed yet. Let me have a look at you," she said as she walked towards him. He backed off.

"No Jean. I don't want you to-" he didn't want to say it. _Get hurt. Say it. I don't want you to get hurt by a crazed animal. You are one. You are Wolverine. She told you what happened, the truth. You killed again and you loved it. Don't let her be the next. Save them._

"Logan, I'm not afraid of you. You don't have to do this. Please?"

"I'll be fine."

"Then at least wait a day or two before you run off to God knows where," she pleaded. She didn't want him to leave like that. That was a big blow dealt to him. He didn't have to be hurt even more by the shame of leaving his home. Also, she just didn't want him to leave her.

He knew that he was not going to be able to say no to her. He never could. "Fine."

She walked over to him and slid her hand down the side of his face, "Thank you." With that she left the room to tell everyone that he was going to be okay.

* * *

It's winding down. Only a few more chapters ta go. Plez tell me what you think! 


	36. Chapter 36

K peoples here's another chapter in this story that is turning out ta be a lot longer than I thought at first. Oh well, it's good ain't it?

* * *

Logan had had many visitors since he woke up, but he still felt a little weary about staying. Rogue, of course wouldn't leave him alone, except when Jean came in to check up on him. Scott came in after she left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. Why won't let me get outta here?"

"Cause we're worried about you." Logan just snorted at that.

"You may not believe this, but do you think that we would let you stay here after what you did, if we didn't care?" Logan just glared. He didn't want to be there at all. He just wanted to pack up and leave. Was that so much to ask?

"You know you did this right?" he said indicating to his battered face. He had both eyes black, a few cuts, and he seemed to not be moving too well either. "Now, if I didn't care, you would have a hole in you from my optic blasts."

"You sayin' you were worried about me, Scooter?"

"Yea, I guess so. Of course, if you take my bike again, well that might change," he said with mock seriousness. Logan laughed at that and soon Scott was too.

"What? Did you two get into the nitric oxide or something?" asked Jean as she walked in on them laughing at each other.

"No. Just getting in a better mood," Scott said.

"Don't forget to give Logan that letter."

"Oh, here. Stryker gave me this. He said for only you to see it, but I read it. It showed how to get you back to normal. Sorry, but I had to," he said giving Logan the wrinkled letter.

Logan sat and read it. Then again. Then again. He couldn't believe it. Would Stryker really tell him the truth for once?

"If you want we can go with you," Scott said.

"I think I wanna do this by myself."

"Well, at least let us take you there. I don't want you traveling very far without medical supplies," Jean called.

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"We'll be ready be tomorrow morning," Scott said getting up, going to ready everything, "Jean, could you help me?"

"Sure," she said as they started to walk out the door.

"Hey," Logan called, "Thanks."

"No problem Logan," Scott said giving him a knowing grin.

* * *

I know this was short, but I wanted to get this in. More soon, if I get reviews!! 


	37. Chapter 37

Hey, 'nuther chapter here! U lovin it?

* * *

**12/6/8716:00**

**James,**

**I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I hope that you make it through the operation. I don't want to lose a good friend like you. My pride has gotten the better of me these past few years. I just want us to be the best.**

**When you are released from the recovery area, which I'm sure won't be too long; I have booked us a flight to meet with Yuriko, in Japan. I know how much you love it there and I think that we both need a vacation from the military.**

**I'm getting worried about you. You don't seem the same. I know you protect that kid, but you have to keep your head. I remember when we met at that bar and you were a cage fighter. The Wolverine was the one I met. You took control of that side of you thankfully, and showed your true self. You must keep that extreme and animalistic part of you contained, because that can consume you. I'm sorry about this, but I have a drug for you if something happens to you and you can't control it. It's called med curium chloride. I know you really don't care, but it may help you. I will try to watch over you while you're recovering. I can't say I completely trust these scientists. They fear you and I and I think the government is against us on what we do.**

**How you could choose to do this to yourself is probably in spite of me and I hope I am wrong about that. I know I made you angry with me, but I was only trying to exceed these limitations. You must believe me that I never wanted to hurt anyone. I can't even comprehend what pain you go through.**

**This will sound a little funny, but I miss being with you on those missions and I do worry about you and so does Yuriko. Don't think that nobody needs you. I may go insane if it weren't for your constant up keeping of me. I must thank you for that.**

**I'm sorry for this, but when you told me about your history I was stunned. I made records about it in the files at the base. Now that I've done this to you, I figured it's not my decision to record or not. Do what you will with them.**

**James, you are the greatest soldier and friend that I have ever had or ever known. I feel as though you are like a brother to me, and I'm sorry that my pride has gotten in the way of that friendship. Please forgive me.**

**Your friend,**

**William**

* * *

This had to be the millionth time he read the letter. He still didn't believe it. Would this be his chance to see his past? Will the information still be there?

Scott came over and sat in the row opposite of Logan's seat. He was still staring at the letter from Stryker. Since they left he hadn't even looked up to see where they were going.

"Ahem." He coughed getting Logan's attention. "You still trying to sound out the words in that letter? If you want I'll shorten the words so you can understand it."

"Bite me. I understand it fine, dickhead. How far are we?"

"We're almost there. We should get there in about 5 minutes."

Logan returned to looking at the letter. Scott got up and went back to the controls where Jean was. They sat quietly for the 5 minutes. They landed in a field similar to the one where the helicopter was when they were at Alkali when Stryker was in charge of the operation to get rid of all the mutants. They all noticed this. Scott put his arms around Jean as they walked towards the embankment where the entrance to the base was.

Once inside Logan suggested that they should split up.

"You sure you want to do that Logan?" Jean asked, concern writ on her features. _I don't know how you'll take it if the information you find isn't what you expected. I don't want you to go through everything alone. _"We can look with you."

"No, if we can split up, we may be able to find it faster," Logan said. _Besides, I know where it's at. Sort of. It's near where I found you. I'd rather be alone. You should know that by now. I don't want you two breathing down my back while I'm trying to look at things. _

"Logan, I do know that. All you had to do was say that you didn't want us "breathing down your back" and we would understand," Jean said knowingly.

_Damnit. I hate it when she does that._

"I know."

Scott decided not to get into it. He all but knew how it was to be with a telepath. He and Jean stayed where they were and watched Logan walk through the doors to the base to look for his past.

* * *

Ok, that's all for now. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Pweeeeese???? 


	38. Chapter 38

Hello. So surry that it's taken me forever to update. I've been getting hammered with tests and junk at school. DAMN YOU CHEMISTRY! It is my only weakness and they know it! It's a conspiracy I tell you! They love to torture us. I loathe and despise them. BURN IN HELL DEMONDS! Okay, I'm done with my rant. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Logan trudged through the hallways looking for the hallway that would lead him to his past. Scott had given him a radio in case they stumbled on it while they walked around. He finally found where Scott and Ororo had been kept when he and Jean had found them.

He retraced his steps back to his cell and tried to smell his way to the lab. He had a look around. _This place has as much medication as they do at the mansion. _He picked up one of the needles and inspected it. _This little thing caused all of our trouble? Whatever happened to normal enemies and fights? _Just as he was thinking his Scott came over the radio.

"Logan? Logan? Come in Logan."

"Yeah?"

"We found some blueprints of this place. You should really have a look. It will make the search a lot easier."

"Alright. I'll meet ya back where we split up."

"Fine."

In about ten minutes he saw Scott and Jean coming his way. Scott was carrying rolls of papers.

"Did you find anything?" Jean asked as he cleared a close table.

"Nothing. I see you found something useful."

"We also got back with your, um, "friend.""

"Stryker? Did you find anything? He was dead this time right?"

"Yea, he was dead. And we don't know if there was anything else there. It's not like we checked out the body or anything like that! Eww!" Jean said as she made a face of grossed out and horror.

Logan just rolled his eyes. He then grabbed a roll of paper and started to stalk off again.

"Well, um, check in every once in awhile. Logan? Logan!" Scott called after him.

"Don't worry about him. You know he wants to do this alone, so let him. Nothing will happen. Let's look around some more okay?" Jean said putting a roll under her arm and pulled him with her down a hallway.

* * *

Logan finally found his way to the lab that he first found Jean. The map was little help because he never relied on maps even when driving. There was a computer over to the side of the lab. He went over to have a look at the contents on the desk.

He hated those damn computers because he could never figure them out on how to use them. It took up nearly all the space on the desk and the rest of it was covered in a massive amount of papers. _Looks like Rogue's desk. Never could find anything on her desk, probably won't find anything on this landfill. _He rummaged through the top layer and found useless papers and documents and….Jean.

There were medical papers and pictures of jean scattered throughout the folders. Logan glanced through some of them. Mostly medical things that he wouldn't even try to pronounce let alone understand, but something caught his eye. There was a paper clipped group of papers in a folder that resembled the one's in the file cabinet. The same file cabinet that had every person that worked and killed for Stryker and the program he worked in.

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Review and I'll tell you what'll happen! If you don't then I'll go Wolverine on you! AND you won't get a cookie. Soooo………………..REVIEW! 


	39. Chapter 39

Hey, guess what…..I'm UPDATING! I deserve a cookie! Or maybe a night with Wovie! Hehehehe! Well, hope you like it!

* * *

Scott and Jean had wondered down a hallway. It leaded to the boiler room, where they had fought each other.

"Jean…I'm sorry," Scott said turning to her.

"No, don't be. You couldn't do anything."

"Maybe. I don't know…" he said as he wandered around, replaying everything in his head.

"Scott, I love you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me purposefully. It wasn't your fault. Scott?"

Scott stopped listening to her. He saw something in the corner. It was near the foundation of the room. It was a letter.

"Scott, what is that?"

He picked it up and read it out loud.

"If somebody is reading this it is only because I am dead. Most likely than not, my teacher, Wolverine has defeated me. It id he I learned this: Never be caught without a backup plan or an ace up the sleeve. No doubt you have come to find the knowledge that this place possesses, but I am sorry to inform you that you will not leave with the information. You see, once you opened the door to enter this place a timer started which can only be stopped by a 8-digit code that I have. The timer is set so that 30 minutes from now the entire foundation will collapse causing the base to implode onto it. This is my ace. Farewell, Gavin Hewitt."

"Scott, we only have 10 minutes to get out of here."

"I'll contact Logan as we go. Start going now!" Scott said as he reached for the radio and started running behind Jean.

* * *

Logan ran to he next room, still holding the folder about Jean. It was the file room, the same one that he had been searching for. Throwing open the drawers he scrambled through the mess of papers. All of the names he didn't recognize. He rummaged through the next drawer. Nothing. Next drawer he found what he had been looking for. He found the folder marked "Howlett, James"

_Finally, I'll know what happened to me._

Logan opened up the folder and began to read it. He compared what he saw to Jean's. They were written in the same way. Jean must have done something for Stryker or Dagger. He prayed nothing compared to what he had done. He read on about himself.

**Name**: James Howlett

**Born**: 1892, Alberta Canada

**Codename**: Wolverine

**Access Number**: 458 25 243

**Occupation**: (current) Adventurer, member of the X-Men, (possible former) Samurai, (former) CIA operative, member of Canada's Weapon X program, leader of Alpha Flight, bartender on Madripoor

Other Aliases: Weapon X, Patch, Logan

**Marital Status**: Single

**Known Relatives**: John Howlett (father, deceased), Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased)(see page 16)

**Base of Operations**: (current) Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, (former) the Clan Yashida compound in Japan, Department H in Canada. (see page 21)

**Group Affiliation**: (current) X-Men, (former) Clan Yashida (see page 12), the Weapon X Program, Assassin/soldier for Col. William Stryker (see page 25), Alpha Flight

"Wow, they've been keepin' tabs on me for awhile now. Japan? ……..1892? That would make me like…..100-something! Aww no. That can't be right. No, it's …… 113! Damn. What else is here?" he mumbled to himself while flipping through the other papers in his file.

"Logan? LOGAN! COME IN!" the radio roared. Logan jumped a little the loud abrupt sound.

"What? Stop screamin' through the radio. What is it?"

"Logan, there's a bomb! We have to get out of here now! There's a bomb!"

"Wait, bomb? What are you talking about? Where?"

"Just get out! Now!"

"Wait, I found some-"

"No, Logan! Leave it!"

"But-"

Jean came on the radio, "LOGAN! GET OUT NOW! DAGGER PLANTED A BOMB HERE! GET OUT!"

* * *

Now, if you wanna know what happens……REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Pweeeeessseeee? Tanks bunches o' bananas! 


	40. Chapter 40

HOOPLA! I'm updating! Woot! Yesh! I hope yinz are likin the story. Pweeeessee tell me more of what you think when u review. I love hearing what yinz gotta say about it. Also you can also tell me how wonderful and great I am and that I should be GOD! (jk) This one deals with one of the X-Men characters from the comics and you can check me on this because I swear I saw his X-rays in X2. Can you guess what character it is? Oh, yes, I know Stryker wasn't the one to line/give the adamantium to him in the comics. I know it was Apocalypse. Very simple! Okay, Chapter 40!

* * *

Scott, Logan and Jean met back together in the Lobby where they had exchanged information and the maps before. Logan still had the files in his hands.

"Jean, I think you should see this," Logan said handing her the file on herself.

"What is it? A file about me?" She flipped through the file quickly. Then she stopped.

"Can't this wait? We need to get out of here. This place is going to implode in about seven minutes," Scott interrupted.

"Jean," Logan said ignoring Scott and speaking in a soft tone to her, "No one has looked in it that's still alive. I didn't even look in it. I figured that you should be the one to make the decision on whether or not you wanna share that. I got my file, that one's yours. There were more, but I didn't have the time to get them. Whatever's in there is your own. I didn't want a piece of what happened in your life to be lost and forgotten, like how you came back to life and what you did. I don't want you to have a missing piece like I do, or did. Do what you want with it."

Jean just stared at him. She knew that his past meant something to him, even if it was good or bad and he wanted to be sure that her past was secure too.

"Jean? We have to leave. Come on. You can look at that later," Scott said.

"He's right. Let's go," Logan said putting his file under his arm and starting to walk out the door.

As he was walking out he glanced over. He saw the X-rays and something caught his eye. He slowly walked over to it.

"Logan. Come on. We have to leave," Scott persisted.

"Wait, look at this," Logan said while pointing at the X-rays. There were X-rays that had to be his because of the three claws in the skeleton, Deathstryke's with the five claws through her fingers, Dagger's with the short claws and the long one, and there was another. They had no idea who's it was. Logan gave his folder to Scott and walked over to get a closer look at it. It seems whomever the X-rays were of, had wings. The wings seemed to be covered with adamantium.

"Are these wings?" Jean asked.

"I guess. They're lined with metal," Scott said.

"Adamantium. This is Stryker we're talking aboot. He would use adamantium. Do you think that he's crazy and on the loose like Gavin was?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I wish we had more time, but we have to go. We have five minutes to get back to the jet. Let's go!"

"Wait! Is that?" Logan started walking over to the side of the X-rays. There was a list of people. They didn't know whom, but there was a list of names and sites on the Internet. Logan grabbed it and gave it to Scott, but kept walking.

"LOGAN! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Then GO! I thought I saw something…"

"Jean, get the jet ready. I'll bring him in a minute. Once we're there we have to go," Scott told Jean. She left.

Logan walked over to what seemed to be another cell; similar to the one he was in. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He listened. He heard breathing. Quickly, he unsheathed one claw and picked the lock.

"Logan? What is it? We don't have time."

"There's somebody in here! Come help me get her out." He seized what seemed to be a Japanese lady. It was the one he had fought before. Lady Deathstryke. Logan picked her up and carried her.

"How much time do we have?"

"Oh god! Three minutes! Logan let's go!"

They ran out with Lady Deathstryke in Logan's arms. They got to the jet and got off the ground right before the entire base imploded.

"Shit! Scott, where's the files?"

"Here," he said handing the files back to Logan, "we have to get her some medical attention. Let's go home."

Jean switched places with Scott and he flew the jet back to the mansion. The entire time Lady Deathstryke was unconscious, unknowing of what was happening. Jean was taking care of her. As that was going on Logan just flipped though the files. He found something disappointing. It said "see file 3" on a few pages. This file only had general information. He kept it to himself, for now.

* * *

Well……how was it? I'm getting kicked off the computer so I haveta end it short and right there. Surry. REVIEW! Tanks 


	41. Chapter 41

HIYO! Surry I haven't updated in like 4eva. Well, pweese 4give me, and DON'T TELL STEF! She'll murder me with a French fry! AHHH! I'm surry master. winces in pain Okay, well, I'm not sure where this will go but I hope yinz like it. Pweese REVIEW!

* * *

The X-Men had reached the mansion back in New York and quickly got Lady Deathstryke to the infirmary. Jean was going to do what she could while Scott make sure the jet was put back in the sublevels, which left Logan to go through the folder of papers that he brought from the base. He sat down and began reading.

Most of the papers gave him barely any information and said to turn to another folder or page that he didn't have. Still, he couldn't be angry. Any information was more than he had before. He flipped through more pages.

"Damn, why couldn't everything be in one file?"

"Can you imagine how big that file would be?" Jean asked.

"How's that…um…"

"Her name is Yuriko Oyama. The Professor is with her now. It seems like Dagger gave her some kind of medication that speeds up her healing factor. That's how she lived through the dam breaking and you…"

"Pumping her full of adamantium? I did it because she was trying to kill me. Is she going to be like that?"

"We're not sure, but she said something very…strange."

"What?"

"James."

"What!"

"James. She said James. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Is she awake?"

"Umm, she should be waking up soon. After the Professor leaves, you can see her. Who's James?"

"I think it's me."

"James? James what?"

"Howlett."

"James Howlett. Very…proper. Sounds like a wealthy person's name. Does it say anything else? Your family? Your age?"

"Umm, yeah"

With that Logan got up and left the room. He started walking to the med lab.

_God, why would she say my name? I knew she looked familiar, but who is she? Why didn't I tell Jean about me? Wait, I'm 113 years old, that's why! What a turn off that would be._

He walked in just as the Professor finished reading the Japanese women's mind.

"Hello Logan. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. So, what's with her?" he asked pointing a thumb to Yuriko, who was on a med table.

"Well, it seems she went through about the same things you did. You both have adamantium skeletons, worked for Stryker, were under both Stryker and Daggers rule,-"

"Okay, I get it. When will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure. But when she does, I think you should be the one here with her."

"Why me?"

"She asked for you specifically," he said as he wheeled out of the room leaving Logan to wait for Yuriko to come out of her unconsciousness.

* * *

Jean met with Scott in the sublevels. She wanted to make sure he would be okay.

"Scott?"

She found him working on the jet.

"Jean? What is it?"

"I was wondering, are you alright? I know you went through a lot at the base and well-"

"I'm fine, Jean. I was just worried about you and everyone."

"Still, I would like it if you talked with the Professor about what happened. It would help."

"Jean," he said going over to her, "I'll be fine."

"You're starting to sound like Logan."

"Oh no!" he teased. He stepped closer to lean over and kiss his fiancé. As soon as they made physical contact Jean had a flash of images go through he head rapidly.

_A girl in the bathroom crying. Red. Pain. Chaos. Wreckage. Screams. Then, she saw herself in front of the massive wave. Anger. Frustration. Dagger beating up Logan. Resentment. Needles in the arm. _

"What? Jean? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Scott, what did Dagger do to you?"

* * *

That's it for now. Tell me what ya think! It's greatly 'ppreciated! Tanks bunches o' bananas! WOOT! 


	42. Chapter 42

La-ti-da! I'm back! Here's another chapter! This has some Japanese in it, but I put translations in italics. Pweese tell me what you think, IN DETAIL! I love all yinz that review and call me GOD! Well, I can't think of anything else to write for an authors note so here ya go!

* * *

Yuriko stirred slightly. Her head ached and it felt like she had the worse hangover in the Guinness Book of World Records. When she opened her eyes and squinted against the white light that had to be from a lab or hospital.

"Bright eh? I thought so too. After being knocked out a person really doesn't want a light in their face, right?"

It was the mutant that she fought before. Now he was staring intently at her. She realized that this was not the base and Stryker and Dagger was not there. She was free, for now. She barely remembered him, just the feeling of hot metal coursing through her as she regained control. He did look familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Um, I guess this will sound a bit strange, but, um, do you know me?"

She looked at him oddly. Did she remember him? Did she remember the guy that almost beat and killed her? Who wouldn't? Anyways, he was kind of hot.

"Uh, you do speak English don't you?"

Yes, of course she did, but just for fun she thought that it would be fun to see what he would do next. Besides, what if this was somewhat of a test by Dagger to see if she would tell anything. She waited till she was sure it was okay to talk.

"Umm. Japanese right? Let's see…I'm supposed to know this. That's what this file says," he said more to himself than to her.

"O namae wa?" she asked in her native language. _What is your name?_

"Logan desu," he said without realizing that he had understood her Japanese. He still didn't look up from the file. She thought that she'd start off with a simple conversation. He talked so nicely and she hadn't had a conversation in awhile in her native language, let alone any language.

"Nan desu ka?" _What are you doing?_

"Nani? Mo ichi do?" _What? Say again_

"Watashi no nohongo wa wakarimasu ka?" _Can you understand my Japanese?_

"Hai. Ni hon go to eiga wo hanase masu. Eigo wo hanashi masu ka?" _Yes. I can speak Japanese and English. Can you speak English?_

"Hai. Eiga sukoshi hanase masu." _Yes, I can speak a little English._

"Oh. Good."

"Logan san, onegai shite mo iidesu ka?" _May I ask a favor of you?_

"Ee." _Sure._

"Where am I?"

He stared at her. She didn't just speak a little English. She spoke it perfectly. He was very impressed. She had a beautiful voice. Wait, they had just communicated, in Japanese! He realized that he was staring while she waited patiently for an answer.

"Oh, um, New York. You're safe now. Dagger's not here. He's dead. You'll be fine."

"Arigato." _Thank you._

He grinned and nodded. She tried to see what was in the folder, but her sides ached too much and her head hurt.

"What is that?"

"Just some information I got from the base."

"Who's it about?"

"Me."

"Oh. Can I help?"

She wanted to help him. Well, she wanted him to stay with her and not leave just because she was awake. It was obvious that he was just here to watch her till she woke up or the doctor came in. In her mind she prayed that he wouldn't leave. Something about him made her feel safe.

"I don't think so. It's about who I was a long time ago."

"I stayed at the base for many years. Tell me your last name. Maybe I can remember something."

* * *

Scott didn't know what to tell his fiancé. He wanted to tell her everything but he was scared to. He felt it was his fault, even though it wasn't. He should have protected her.

"Jean, Dagger had this drug that, well, showed a person their deepest fears. I saw when I first got my ability and when I lost you."

"It gives you flashbacks? Oh Scott, I'm sorry." She pulled him close and hugged him.

"Logan got the same thing too. I don't have any idea what he saw or how he reacted. I should have told you before, but I couldn't. Everything was happening so fast and-"

"It's alright. Nothing's going to happen."

"It seems so real."

"But it's not. Scott, you're a good person. It wasn't your fault. Look at everything you've done today. You saved everyone. You're a good man. I love you."

Scott smiled. He leaned down and kissed Jean.

"I love you too. Thank you."

"I meant it."

"Be sure that nothing happens with Logan. I'm afraid to think of what he saw."

"It's so cute to see you worrying about him. Don't tell me you're softening up to him," she teased.

"No. You know that the world would end if that happened," he chuckled.

"Oh yes. Of course it would."

"Don't tell him about this okay?"

"Sure," she said and he walked over to go inside the school. She thought that maybe she should tell him about what Logan did after he had received the drug, but thought better of it. It was adorable that both of them were so much alike and pretended to be so different.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	43. Chapter 43

Hey! Tanks to all yinz that review! I vital organ reviews! Wow, Japanese is really paying off huh? Now, the master has been ordering me to make a new chapter so here it is. Now, would you please put down that whip Stef!

* * *

"Well, according to this file, my name is Howlett. James Howlett."

"James!" Yuriko gasped. It was the man from her past. He was the one in her dreams.

"You know who I am?" Logan asked looking into her eyes. She looked distraught and confused.

"James! You can't be, can you? I don't know."

"Who do you think I am? You remember me?"

"I'm not sure. My memory is foggy."

Logan grunted and started pacing the room. Yuriko wanted so badly to remember him, but she just couldn't. She could see flashes of memories, but not enough to help. Jean Grey then walked into the med lab.

"Hello. How are you feeling? Logan, why are you pacing?" she asked looking curiously at the two of them.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Yuriko said bowing slightly.

"Your welcome. Now, Logan could you please either sit down or leave," Jean said rather forcefully to the still pacing Logan. He returned to his seat next to Yuriko's bed with slight mumbling that was more or less inaudible.

"Thank you Logan. Now, Yuriko, you seem to be healing quite well. Judging by your recovery so far, you should be on your feet in a few days."

"Thank you."

"When can she go see Chuck?"

"What are you talking about Logan?"

"She sort of knows who I am. Come on Jean. She may know who the hell I am."

"Logan, she just woke up-"

"But when I just woke up I-"

"But she's not you Logan. She's-"

"Come on Red! If you would just-"

Yuriko sat and watched in amazement at the two arguing over something that neither could control. It was quite humorous actually. She wondered if maybe she should interrupt the two, but it was clear that they really weren't bickering. It reminded her of an old show she used to watch, I Love Lucy. She chuckled at them.

"Listen to me you metal headed lug, she-"

"Listen to you? You're the one trying to blind people when-"

"You furry Canadian-"

"Fire-head American-"

Yuriko couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing at the two. It hurt her sides to laugh so hard, but she couldn't help it.

"You know you really shouldn't be laughing that hard. It has to hurt," Jean Grey said through her own chuckles.

"What's so funny? I don't get it. It's not funny!"

"No. It's not," Yuriko said as she regained control of herself. "It's not funny. It's hilarious!"

Then the girls laughed even harder. Logan tried to look angry, but in the end he did laugh quietly to himself at the way they were acting.

"Tomorrow, I'll go see this person for you Logan," Yuriko told him once they all stopped laughing at one another.

"Arigato gozaimasu."

"Logan, you speak Japanese?"

"Ni hon go ga sukoshi hanasemasu."

"What did you say?"

"He said he can speak a little Japanese," Yuriko piped in with a grin.

"Oh, well. I'll go tell the Professor. You should get some rest. Logan, stay as long as you want, but just don't bother her." With that she left Logan and Yuriko to themselves to talk.

* * *

Pweeessee review! 


	44. Chapter 44

Sorry I haven't been updating a LOOOONNGGGG time. You can beat me if you want to. I'm also sorry that this is sooooooo short. Please review anywhoo… I SWEAR that I'll update this weekend. Forgive me?

* * *

After a day or so of rest Yuriko was up and walking. Once Logan found out he, as gently as possible, dragged her to see Professor Charles Xavier. He was sitting in his office reading his worn copy of The Once and Future King. He looked up once they burst through the doors.

"Why hello Logan. Hello Yuriko, how are you feeling?"

"Quite well thank you," Yuriko replied softly with a bow.

"Yea-yea. She's fine. Now listen Chuck, can you read her mind and find anything of use?"

"What are you talking about Logan?"

"Sumimasen, what I think Logansan is asking is if you can find anything that will be of use to find our past by reading my mind and pointing us in a relative location."

"Yea that. So?"

"I would be glad to help both of you. I shall meet you two downstairs."

After making their way downstairs to a med lab they waited patiently for the Professor. Well, Yuriko waited patiently. Logan really isn't a patient guy, as we all know. Finally after a whole 10 minutes the Professor wheeled his way in.

"Yuriko, could you please lay down on the table?" She complied and he wheeled above her head. He put his hands on the sides of her head near her ears. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

After a few minutes he looked up.

"I have to look something up."

"Well, what did you see? Chuck?"

"I will tell you momentarily."

With that he wheeled himself away. Logan and Yuriko stared at each other thinking the same question…_What does this mean?_


	45. Chapter 45

Hey, sorry it's taken so long. Computer died. AHHH! I was literally shaking from the lack of computer. I think that that's punishment enough don't you? Hehe. Pleeeeeeeese review!

* * *

Logan and Yuriko ran towards the Professors office to await the news. Logan was again pacing the room.

"What did he see? Why couldn't he tell us right then?"

"Logansan, we should be patient and abide by what he has asked of us."

"Wow, someone with manners. Haven't seen that in a long time. Especially by someone that Logan knows," said Scott as he walked in holding a folder full of papers.

"Shut up One-Eye."

"You must excuse him. We normally keep him in his kennel," Scott said sarcastically to Yuriko. "My name's Scott Summers. I'm a math teacher here at Xavier's School for the Gifted. We help children with mutated abilities feel safe and live amongst humans in peace."

"I am honored to meet you Scottsan," Yuriko said bowing. "I am Yuriko Oyama. Excuse me but I do not understand your first comment about keeping Logansan in a kennel? He has been very understanding and well-natured to me."

Logan was grinning arrogantly until her heard Scott mumble under his breath, "That's only because he wants to get you in bed with him." He growled in response. This got a chuckle out of Yuriko to see these grown men bicker like 7-year-olds.

"What do you want?"

"Well, the Professor asked me to give you these," Scott said as he handed Logan a folder of maps. "He said to tell you that those are places that he found in Yuriko's memories. He doesn't know what they mean yet."

Logan flipped through the pages and put them close to Yuriko so she could also see.

"He also told me to tell you that if you want to go then take someone with you this time. He'll be in the lab if you need him." After Scott said that he got up and left Logan and Yuriko to looking at the maps. He prayed that Logan would have sense enough to bring someone that can help him get through everything that he may see, just maybe not Jean. Hopefully he would ask Storm or maybe himself.


	46. Chapter 46

Surry I haven't done anything in like 4EVA! Feel free to inflict the lightest punishment you can think of. This is the end of this LONG story.

* * *

Logan finally came out of the office and ran strait into Ororo. She was coming from her forecasting class.

"Oh, Logan. How are you?" she asked politely.

"Fine," Logan more or less grunted.

"Have you chosen someone to join you on your trip?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with her right now. See ya," Logan said as he walked off.

_Guess he chose to go with Jean. Wonder if she or Scott knows…_Storm wondered walking off to get a snack.

Later, as Logan was packing up the Jeep, Scott and Jean came storming out yelling.

"LOGAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"YEA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS GOING WITH YOU?"

"SHE'S MY FIANCE! I JUST GOT HER BACK! SHE IS NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

"Hey! What are you talking about?"

"Storm said that I was going with you…" Jean said trying to calm down.

"SHE IS NOT GOING!"

"No. What? I didn't say that. No, you're not coming with me. Unless, of course, you want to," Logan said raising a seductive eyebrow.

"NO!"

"Then, who are you going with?"

Just then Yuriko came and met with Logan with a bag under her arms.

"Konichiwa, what's going on?"

"Nothin' justa misunderstandin'"

"Logan?"

"Well, I figure, the best person to bring along is the one that actually remembers it. We're late, so you wanna get in Yuriko?"

Yuriko got into the passengers side. Logan walked around to the other side. Jean walked over and hugged him.

"Logan, be careful. Call us if you need us."

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Take care Logan. Sorry about, you know," Scott said offering a hand.

"Yea," Logan said grasping his hand. "Keep you bike clean for me til I get back to reclaim it."

Before Scott got a chance to yell at him some more he got into the Jeep and started to drive off. Together, they would find out all they could about their past and each other.

The End

* * *

Love it? Welp, that's it. Pweeese tell me what yinz guyeses think. Love you reviewers! 


	47. Authors Note

So, people that reviewed, I'd like to say THANK YOU SOOO FRICKIN MUCH! If it not for you I would have stopped after chapter 1. If any of you have ideas about making it better or if I should do a sequel please tell. I have no plot in mind as of yet, but if you ask, well, I can't let you down. I do love X-Men and I can't wait till the 3rd one comes out (May 11th!) so I may think of something new after that, but if you would like me to go off of this story ask and you shall receive. Ideas would be greatly appreciated.

Again thank you SOO much for reading and reviewing. You're the reason that I write. So I can entertain you. Much love.

HughloverX


End file.
